¿Amigos?
by chiskeik
Summary: Alexandria.
1. Chapter 1

Alexandria.

Ya era de noche cuando Daryl volvió de su misión con Aaron. La misión había sido mucho más larga de lo esperada, y habían estado muy cerca de no contarlo. Aparcó la moto en el garaje de éste y se dirigió a su casa. Dio un rodeo (como siempre) para pasar primero por la casa de Carol. Era ya una costumbre, siempre que volvía pasaba por su casa para comprobar que todo estaba bien.

Al pasar por su casa, vió que Carol estaba sentada en el porche, con una botella en las manos.

\- ¿Carol?

\- Da-daryl! – se levantó y perdió el equilibrio hasta que Daryl la agarró de la cintura.- Uy….gracias, Daryl.

\- ¿Estas bebiendo?

\- Hum…elemental querido Watson. – volvió a sentarse y a dar un trago a la botella.- Aparte de guapo, listo.

\- Pfff. – sus mejillas se ruborizaron y le cogió la botella a Carol, bebiendo un buen trago. - ¿Qué estas haciendo?

\- Beber. Creia que ya había quedado claro. – sonrió y añadió.- A lo mejor solo eres una cara bonita…

\- Muy graciosa, Carol. – volvió a beber y con cara seria añadió.- ¿Por qué estás bebiendo?

\- ¿y porque no? – Miró desafiante a su amigo.- Por que si. Estaba preocupada y encontré la botella escondida en un armario.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿ porque estabas preocupada?

\- A veces eres imbécil. – le arrebató la botella y volvió a beber.- Estaba preocupada por ti.

Daryl miró a Carol en silencio. Vio que en su cara había algo más que la preocupación normal.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por mi.

\- Ya.- se levantó.- Hasta mañana Daryl.

\- Espera.- le cogió del brazo.- estas…¿estas enfadada conmigo?

\- No.

\- Carol…

\- Hasta mañana.- y soltándose bruscamente entró en casa.

A la mañana siguiente, Daryl fue a desayunar a casa de Carol, como siempre. Todos los días desayunaban todos juntos, era una manera de seguir siendo solo ellos. Aquella mañana encontró a Rick, Michonne, y Tara sentados a la mesa. Pero ni rastro de Carol.

\- ¿Y Carol?

\- Buenos días a ti también Daryl. – respondió Tara recogiendo su plato y el de Michonne.

\- Buenos días. – murmuró Daryl mirando a Rick. Cuando Tara y Michonne se habían marchado, Daryl añadió.- Rick, ¿Dónde está Carol?

\- Ha salido. – Rick miró a Daryl.- ¿esta todo bien? Entre Carol y tu, me refiero.

\- Si, claro…¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Bueno, normalmente siempre espera a desayunar contigo, y hoy bueno…hoy no. – miró a los ojos a Daryl y haciendo una mueca añadió.- Ha pasado algo…entre vosotros…

\- ¿Qué? ¡NO! – protestó Daryl avergonzado.- No somos así…somos…ella, bueno, somos amigos.

\- Ya, claro…y yo me lo creo cla..

\- ¡Rick! – le cortó Daryl levantándose de golpe.

\- Daryl…yo solo digo, que bueno…no me parece tan raro. – se acercó y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Daryl, añadió.- Y todos necesitamos alguna alegría para el cuerpo de vez en cuando.

\- Pfff. – Daryl recogió su ballesta y se marchó.

Estaba oscureciendo cuando Daryl vio a Carol aproximándose a su casa. Caminaba con uno de los hombres de Alexandria, John o Jake, o algo así. Vio que ella reía escandalosamente de algo que el acababa de contarle y no le gustó. Al despedirse, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y Daryl no pudo evitar sentirse hecho polvo.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl observó a Carol acercarse a su casa con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Al aproximarse, y en cuanto vio a Daryl, borró la sonrisa de su cara.

\- ¿Daryl? ¿Que haces aquí?

\- Te estaba esperando. - Daryl jugaba con la ballesta sin mirar a Carol.- ¿Has estado todo el día fuera?

\- Si .- hizo una pausa excesivamente larga.- Necesitaba salir.

Daryl no dijo nada más, se levantó y paso junto a Carol. Antes de bajar las escaleras del porche, la agarró por el brazo, lo que hizo que ella se volviese. Daryl tenía la mirada triste:

\- ¿Ten cuidado vale? Es...es peligroso salir ahí fuera.

Y sin añadir nada más, o darle tiempo a Carol para que respondiese, se marchó a su casa. Carol se quedó alli de pie un rato, intentando entender que acababa de pasar. Pensó en Jason y lo bien que lo habían pasado fuera de las murallas. De lo fácil que era todo con él, era divertido, inteligente y si, era atractivo. Parecía un buen hombre y todo eso. Pero no era Daryl. Pensó en Daryl, en lo complicado que era todo con él. En lo gruñón que era. En lo valiente que era. Y si, en lo atractivo que era.

–-

A la mañana siguiente, mientras desayunaban todos en casa de Carol, llamaron a la puerta. Daryl, que había estado más callado de lo habitual en el desayuno fue a ver quién era.

\- Hola, Jake...John..

\- Soy Jason, casi.- dijo sonriendo.- Tú debes ser Daryl.

\- Si,. Estamos desayunando...¿que quieres?

\- Er...bueno, yo...yo quería hablar con Carol, si no está muy ocupada.

\- Pues lo está. - contestó secamente Daryl. Oyó unos pasos detrás y vio que Carol se acercaba.

\- Hola Jason! - dijo alegremente.- Dime.

\- Bueno...Deanna va a hacer una fiesta hoy, y bueno...me preguntaba si tu...bueno si tu vendrías conmigo...- Jason miró a Carol y después a Daryl, que seguía allí, con cara confusa.

\- Claro, Jason...me encantaría. - Carol vio como Daryl apartaba la mirada y se iba.

–-

Todos se habían duchado y arreglado para la gran fiesta de Deanna. Todos menos Daryl, que estaba en el salón jugando con Judith. La pequeña reía a carcajadas mientras él le hacía cosquillas. Seguía jugando con ella cuando notó una mano en el hombro.

\- Es muy adorable cuando haces eso... - Daryl se volvió y vio a Carol, con un vestido y maquillada.

\- Pffft..- volvió a mirar a Judith y añadió.- ¿A que hora va a venir tu novio?

\- No es mi novio...es solo..

\- Si tu lo dices...

\- Daryl, no es mi novio. Solo vamos a ir a la fiesta juntos.

\- Ya...

\- ¿Y a tí que más te da? - Carol le dio un beso en la frente a Judith.

\- A mi me da igual. Es solo que no pensé que te interesara eso.

\- ¿el que? ¿hacer amigos? ¿ir a una fiesta? ¿tener vida "normal" por un rato?

\- El no quiere ser tu amigo. - Daryl clavó su mirada en Carol. - No le conoces, no deberías fiarte de él.

\- Jason es un buen hombre...y...mira, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones. Es mi vida.

\- ¡Vale! - Daryl se levantó y encaró a Carol.- Luego no vengas llorando cuando descubras que es un imbécil. No sería la primera vez que eliges mal.

\- ¡El único imbécil aquí eres tu! ¡Cual es tu maldito problema, ¿eh?!- miraron alrededor y vieron que todos estaban mirándoles. Carol, giró sobre si misma y salió de la casa.

Daryl se quedó allí, mirando a Judith, haciéndole cosquillas y pensando en lo guapa que estaba Carol y que debía haberle dicho algo.

"Mierda", pensó. "Seré imbécil".


	3. Chapter 3

Había pasado apenas una hora desde que se habian ido todos cuando Judith se quedó dormida. De pronto la casa se quedó en silencio y a Daryl le pareció enorme. Vago de habitación en habitación, hasta que entró en la de Carol. Se sentó en la cama y aunque siempre le había gustado estar solo, de repente se sintió muy solo. Tan solo como se sentía antes de que el mundo se fuese a la mierda. Antes de conocer a Rick, Carl, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, Beth... Antes de conocer a Carol.

Decidió darse una ducha.

\- ¿de verdad que no fuiste al baile de fin de curso? - preguntó entre risas Carol.

\- De verdad. Me quedé en casa con mi abuela. - terminó su copa y añadió.- Tenía pareja y todo...pero era el aniversario de la muerte de mi abuelo, y ella estaba muy triste, así que me quedé con ella.

\- Eso es muy bonito Jason,

\- Si...aunque después de aquello me hicieron la vida imposible en el instituto. - se acercó a Carol, posando la mano derecha en la cadera de ésta.- ¿y tu? ¿como fue tu baile?

\- Fui con mi novio del instituto, nos metimos mano en la limusina, bailamos unas 3 canciones y nos fuimos al hotel. - Rió al recordarlo.- Cliché, ¿eh?

\- Jajajajaja...si...¿y que fue de ese novio de instituto?

\- Lo dejamos, después me enteré de que era gay. - Carol también apuró su copa y empezó a sentirse un poco mareada.- No debí de hacerlo muy bien aquella noche.- se sonrojó y rió nerviosa. Notó como Jason agarraba más firmemente su cinturas y la acercaba hacia el.

\- Lo dudo.- Jason acercó sus labios a la oreja de Carol y añadió.- Eres muy sexy Carol. - y rozó sus labios con el cuello de esta.

\- Jason...¿que haces?.- pero en lugar de responder acercó sus labios a los de Carol y comenzó a besarla. Ella le devolvió el beso, insegura, sin saber porque lo estaba haciendo. El comenzó a besarla más apasionadamente y a subir su mano derecha hacia sus pechos. Carol se sentia confusa. Se sentia deseada como hacia tiempo que no se sentía pero habia algo que no estaba bien.

De prontó notó la mano de Jason en su pecho y se dió cuenta que eso no era lo que ella deseaba. Bueno, si era lo que ella deseaba, pero el no era con quién ella lo deseaba. Intentó apartarse pero Jason la agarraba firmemente. Intentó zafarse a la fuerza pero no lo conseguía. De pronto vio que alguien tiraba de Jason y los separaba. Vio que era Carl.

\- Será mejor que te marches, Jason.. - añadió Carl. Carol vió como se marchaba avergonzado.

\- ¿estas bien? - Carl parecia verdaderamente preocupado.

\- Si, gracias.- le dió un beso en la mejilla.- Voy a irme a casa, ¿de acuerdo?. Dile a tu padre que no se preocupe que ya me quedo yo con Judith esta noche.

\- Vale.

Cuando llegó a su casa, vio que la luz del porche estaba encendida. Se fijó mejor y vio que Daryl estaba allí sentado, limpiando un par de escopetas.

\- Vaya, veo que alguien se ha limpiado a conciencia.- dijo burlona.

\- Pfff...- levantó la vista de las armas.- Siento...siento lo de antes. Fui un imbecil.

\- Esta bien.- se sentó a su lado. - ¿que tal Judith?

\- Dormida. ¿y la fiesta?

\- Ha estado bien...ha tenido sus momentos.

\- ¿que momentos?

\- Bueno, cuando Glenn ha bailado en calzoncillos mientras Maggie se escondía, o cuando Rick y Michonne han bailado juntos...o cuando...bueno...

\- ¿Y Jason?

\- ¿Que pasa con él?

\- Nada...no sé...pensé que volverías con él...dado que era tu "cita" - remarcó mucho la ultima palabra.

\- Mmmmm...Daryl Dixon, si no te conociera bien, diria que estas celoso.

\- No. No es eso. Yo...

\- Te estas ruborizando, ¿estabas celoso?

\- ¡NO! - Grito Daryl frustrado.

\- Vale...solo, solo me estaba metiendo contigo...

Estuvieron en silencio durante un largo rato, mientras Daryl terminaba de limpiar la escopeta. Cuando termino, dejó las armas en una esquina y sin mirar a Carol dijo en un murmullo.

\- Si. - levantó la vista y vió que Carol le miraba confusa.- Si, estaba celoso...¿contenta?


	4. Chapter 4

Carol abrió la boca para contestarle, pero no supo que decir. Daryl tenia rojo hasta las orejas.

\- Olvídalo…me voy a dormir.

\- Espera.- agarró a Daryl por el brazo.- No tienes porque estas celoso, Daryl…

\- Ya… - se soltó.- Pero él te gusta…no lo niegues.

\- Daryl…

\- Mañana salgo con Aaron, solo un par de días… Nos veremos a la vuelta.

\- Espera…¿Por qué no te quedas un rato? Haré café.

\- Mmm…está bien…

Fueron a la cocina y mientras Carol preparaba el café, Daryl jugueteaba con el mantel. Carol se había quitado el vestido y llevaba unos pantalones de yoga y una camiseta. Aún seguía maquillada. Preparó dos tazas y se las llevó al salón. Se sentó a lo indio, mientras Daryl se sentaba al otro lado del sofá.

\- Mmm…da gusto estar aquí, la verdad.

\- Pensé que querias tener vida normal e ir a fiestas… - respondió Daryl burlón.

\- Las vida "normal" está sobrevalorada.- se acercó a Daryl y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Notó como se tensaba, pero enseguida volvió a relajarse.- Prefiero estar aquí…contigo. – la ultima palabra la dijo tan bajita que Daryl no estaba seguro de haberla oído bien.

\- Carol… - apoyó su cabeza en la de Carol y se quedaron en silencio. De pronto llamaron a la puerta.

Carol se levantó y se acercó a la puerta de puntillas, sin hacer ruido. Miró por la mirilla y vio que era Jason, no quería hablar con el. No quería explicarle porque había dejado de besarle porque ni ella lo sabía. Tampoco sabía porque le había besado primero. Se sentía demasiado confusa como para tratar con el.

Se acercó a Daryl y le susurro.

\- Es Jason…dile…dile que no estoy, ¿vale? – Daryl la miraba confuso, pero asintió y se dirigió a la puerta. Carol se escondió donde podía oírlo todo pero Jason no podría verla.

\- Hola Jason…Carol no está.- dijo con voz monótona Daryl.

\- Oh…me dijeron que había vuelto a casa…verás…yo quería hablar con ella.

\- Te he dicho que no está Jason.

\- Daryl…vamos…se que está ahí…necesito disculparme.

\- Te he dicho que no está. – Daryl se encaró a Jason.- Será mejor que te marches.

\- Vale…como quieras. – hizo el amago de irse pero añadió.- Solo dile que si quiere que repitamos lo del beso…ya sabe donde estoy. – y haciendo una mueca se marchó.

Daryl se quedó en la puerta, mirando como Jason se marchaba sin moverse. Estaba intentando procesar lo que acaba de oir cuando Carol se acercó por detrás.

\- Daryl…yo…

\- Tengo que irme.- cogiendo su ballesta se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Daryl, puedo explicártelo…yo

\- No hay nada que explicar. Adiós Carol.- y sin mirarla a los ojos también se marchó.


	5. Chapter 5

Carol estuvo dando vueltas en la cama, dudando entre ir a hablar con Daryl o esperar a que volviese de la mision. Sabía que el estaba enfadado, y ella también estaba enfadada consigo misma. Cuando parecia que estaban más unidos que nunca ella lo habia estropeado todo. Solo porque queria tener un poco de vida normal por un rato.

Decidió que hablaria con el por la mañana, antes de que se fuese a la misión.

Apenas habia salido el sol pero Aaron y Daryl ya estaban listos para salir. Carol les vio a lo lejos, Daryl sentando en la moto y Aaron cargando las armas. Apreto el paso para llegar a donde estaban antes de que se fuesen. Aaron fue el primero en verla.

\- Buenos dias Carol!

\- Hola Aaron...¿todo bien?

\- Si, voy a hablar con Deanna, enseguida vuelvo. - miró complice a Carol y desapareció.

\- Daryl...tenemos que hablar.- y se acaercó a el.- Daryl, por favor.

\- Pfff...no sé de que quieres que hablemos...

\- De lo de ayer...

\- Ah, ¿y de que exactamente? ¿de nuestro "momento" en el sofá? ¿o de que te lo montaste con Jason primero? ¿eh?- cogió aire y prosiguio.- Yo no seré muy hablador, pero al menos no miento.

\- Yo no te he mentido Daryl...

\- Déjalo, ¿quieres?.- encendió la moto.- Dile a Aaron que le espero en el lago, el ya sabe.

\- ¡Espera! - agarró del brazo a Daryl y sin que el tuviese tiempo de reaccionar se acerco y le dió un beso en mejilla. El se movió nervioso y Carol acabó dandole un beso al borde de sus labios. Notó como se ruborizaba.- Ten...ten cuidado ¿vale?

\- Tu también. - y Carol vio como una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Durante la misión, Daryl y Aaron permanecieron en silencio. No era algo raro en ellos, apenas hablaban cuando estaban fuera, y si hablaban era por que Aaron lo iniciaba. Casi siempre el tema giraba alrededor de Carol, y Aaron preguntaba y preguntaba hasta que Daryl le mandaba callar. Al menos así había sido hasta ahora.

\- Aaron...

\- ¿si?

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? - Daryl se mordía el labio nervioso. Aaron asintió.- Yo...bueno...tu...¿tu que crees que debería hacer? Con Carol, me refiero.

\- Daryl, siempre asumí que sabías lo que había que hacer las mujeres...- contestó burlón Aaron.- no creo que preguntarle a un gay sea lo mejor...

\- Olvídalo.- contestó bruscamente Daryl.

\- Vamos... sabes que lo decía en broma...Yo creo que deberías ir y decirle lo que sientes.- se acercó a Daryl.- Aunque ella ya lo sabe.

\- ¿Que? ¿se lo has dicho tu?

\- ¡No!.- hizo una pausa y añadió.- Daryl todo el mundo con dos ojos lo sabe...no, no es que seas muy discreto si te digo la verdad.

\- Pfff...

\- Daryl...¿cual es el problema?

\- Jason.

\- ¿Quien? ¿Jason el panadero? .- Daryl asintió.- ¿Que pasa con el?

\- Él...y Carol...fueron juntos a la fiesta de Deanna...y... - Daryl miró al suelo, avergonzado por sentirse vulnerable.

\- Lo sé .- le cortó Aaron.- Sí se besaron durante un segundo, y luego ella intentó zafarse, Carl les separó. No tardó ni 5 minutos en volver a casa contigo, ¿no es cierto?

\- Pero...

\- Daryl, no hay peros. Si besó a otro tipo ¿y?. Tampoco es que tu se lo hayas puesto muy fácil que digamos.

\- ¿que? Ahora todo esto el culpa mía?

\- No, el problema es que sois muy cabezotas. - se giró al oír un ruido.- Ahí hay alguien.

Y se acercaron hacia el bosque de donde provenía el ruido.


	6. Chapter 6

Se separaron para rastrear mejor el bosque en busca de la procedencia del ruido. De pronto, Daryl oyó una rama romperse y se giró rápidamente. Vió una pistola apuntándole a la cara.

\- Ni te muevas.- Daryl fijó la vista y vio a una chica de unos 15 años, llevaba también un arco en los hombros y un cuchillo en la cintura.- Deja la ballesta en el suelo, despacito. No quiero matarte pero lo haré si tengo que hacerlo.

\- Oye…tranquila ¿vale?- Daryl sopesó hablarle de Aaron, pero pensó que quizá seria mejor no decir nada y que el la sorprendiera.- Soy Daryl…¿y tu?

\- No he venido aquí a hacer amigos.- dijo ella seria sin dejar de apuntarle a la cara.- Siéntate ahí, apóyate en el árbol. Despacito. – Daryl hizo lo que ella le pedía mientras que vio a Aaron acercarse. Decidió distraerla.

\- Oye, mira…déjame ir, ¿vale? No, no le diré a nadie que estás aquí…solo estaba cazando. – sonrió pareciendo ser inocente. – Por favor.

\- ¡Callate!- Dijo exasperada.- No soy idio..- de pronto cayó redonda al suelo, Daryl vió a Aaron detrás, le había golpeado con la escopeta.

Daryl movió a la muchacha y la apoyó contra el árbol que él había ocupado el previamente. Le quitó el cuchillo, la pistola y el arco. Sostuvo el arco, admirándolo.

\- Daryl, ¿que hacemos con ella?- Aaron miró a Daryl, que miraba atontando el arco.- ¿daryl?

\- ¿Hmmmm?

\- Que que hacemos con ella…

\- No podemos dejarla aquí, moriría….es, es solo una niña. – No puedo evitar pensar en Sophia.

\- Daryl, nos habría matado.

\- No podemos dejarla aquí, Aaron…es solo una niña, ¿no lo ves?

\- ¿Y que quieres que hagamos? ¿Qué nos la llevemos? – hizo una pausa.- Y si está con ellos, y si…y si es una trampa, ¿eh?

\- Aaron..¡no podemos dejarla aquí! – grito Daryl.- Mira, llevémosla a la cabaña que encontramos ayer, y cuando se despierte hablaremos con ella, ¿de acuerdo?

Era ya de noche cuando la chica se despertó. Daryl la había atado atado a la silla, aunque no creia que fuese un peligro. Aunque a dia de hoy, uno no podía fiarse de nadie.

\- Buenos días dormilona.- Daryl le acercó una lata de comida.- ¿tienes hambre?

\- No. – contestó bruscamente.- ¿Qué queréis?

\- Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, ¿no crees? Intentaste matarnos en el bosque.

\- No iba a mataros…solo, bueno…tengo que defenderme. – fijó sus ojos en Daryl.- No vais a dejarme ir, ¿verdad? Vais a matarme…o algo peor…

\- No vamos a matarte.- Daryl desató las manos de la muchacha y le dio la lata.- Come. Vamos a hacerte unas preguntas, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Vale.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Sarah.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- 15, creo.

\- ¿estas sola? ¿o tienes un grupo? – Daryl vio como se le ensombrecía el rostro.- ¿Tienes un campamento?

\- Yo…estoy sola, ahora.- una lagrima rodó por sus mejillas.- Estaba con Jake, un amigo, pero el…bueno, el murió. Eso fue hace un par de semanas o así…he estado sola desde entonces.

\- ¿Te gustaría ser parte de un grupo? ¿de una comunidad? – preguntó de pronto Aaron que había estado en silencio hasta ese momento, Daryl lo miró sorprendido ante el cambio de opinión de Aaron.

\- Depende.

\- ¿de que? – preguntó Aaron acercándose.

\- De lo que tenga que hacer para ser parte de la comunidad.

\- Bueno, tendrías que colaborar, todos lo hacemos. Digamos que tendrías un trabajo, ayudar en el comedor, por ejemplo, o lo que sea.

\- Soy buena cazando.- Daryl sonrió. Sarah guardó silencio, evaluando su decisión.- De acuerdo. Iré.

\- Perfecto, saldremos mañana a primera hora. – dicho lo cual Aaron se tumbó en el suelo.


	7. Chapter 7

Carol intentaba no preocuparse ni pensar en el hecho que Aaron y Daryl llevaban más de 4 días fuera. No quería ponerse en lo peor, pero sabía que algo había pasado. Era una salida rápida, en teoría no más de dos días. Pero ya eran 4. Todos intentaban animarla, diciéndole que seguro que volverían cualquier día con alguna historia que contar. Ella quería creerlo, pero cada día se hacia más difícil.

Dejó a Judith dormida en su cuna y salió al porche. Vio que Carl estaba allí sentado, con un libro en las manos pero mirando hacia el otro lado de la calle.

\- Hola.

\- Hola, Carol. – Carl dejó de lado el libro.- ¿Qué tal Judith?

\- Dormida como un angelito. – Carol se sentó a su lado.- ¿Estas bien?

\- ¿Yo? Claro…por que…¿por que lo preguntas?

\- Bueno, porque estás aquí, haciendo como que lees, pero realmente estás mirando a esos chicos… ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con ellos?

\- Yo…bueno, ellos…es que.. – Carl bajó la mirada.- No les caigo bien.

\- Pfff…no creo que eso sea verdad. Solo, necesitas un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarte.- le revolvió el pelo.- Quizá es cierto eso que hemos estado demasiado tiempo ahí fuera.

\- No sé si algún día me acostumbraré a esto Carol. No creo que nunca pueda ser un niño normal.

\- Ya lo eres Carl. – Miró cariñosamente a Carl antes de añadir.- Eres un gran chico, y si esos chicos no lo valoran, es que no te merecen.

Vio que la cara de Carl se iluminaba cuando una chica de unos 15 años le saludaba desde el otro lado de la calle. Carol no puedo evitar sonreír.

\- Ajá…así que era eso…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que te gusta esa chica.

\- Pff…-Carol vio como Carl se ruborizaba.- No me gusta.

\- Si tu lo dices. – y le dio un codazo amistoso.

\- ¡No me gusta! – gruñó Carl. – De verdad…solo, solo somos amigos.

\- Vale.- Carol se levantó .- Aún así, creo que deberías ir a jugar con ellos, te guste o no esa chica.

\- Pfff…. – Carl volvió a coger su libro.- Creo que me quedaré leyendo.

\- Como quieras, estaré dentro si necesitas algo, ¿vale?

Daryl, Aaron y Sarah caminaban hacia Alexandria más despacio de lo esperado. Había dejado el coche en una cuneta y la moto escondida con la esperanza de volver a por ella lo antes posible. Se habían quedado sin gasolina para el coche y su regreso se estaba retrasando. Apenas tenían comida y Daryl no había conseguido cazar nada en el ultimo día. Era ya de noche cuando decidieron acampar en un claro. Aaron y Sarah se fueron a dormir mientras Daryl hacia la primera guardia.

Se estaba quedando dormido cuando oyó unas ramas crujir a su izquierda y se giró apuntando a la oscuridad.

\- Hey! Tranquilo, soy yo. – dijo Sarah sentándose a su lado.- Porque no vas a dormir, yo haré guardia.

\- Nah, estoy bien.

\- Daryl…te estabas quedando dormido…¿porque no descansas?

\- Estoy bien. – gruño él – Aun es pronto, vuelve a dormir.

\- No te fías de mi, ¿huh? – al ver que Daryl no decía nada, añadió.- ¿O es que no te fías de nadie?

\- Pfff.- dijo Daryl mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Yo antes también era así, sabes…no, no me gustaba la gente. – hizo una pausa .- Pero ya no podemos sobrevivir solos, Daryl. No es malo necesitar a los demás.

\- Yo no necesito a nadie.- añadió bruscamente Daryl, aunque se mentía a sí mismo.- Y menos a una niña.

\- Ya…pues que te aproveche. – y dicho esto se sentó a una 2 metros de el.

Sarah no volvió a dormirse en toda la noche, y Daryl, vencido por el sueño y porque en realidad si se fiaba de ella, se quedó dormido hasta la mañana siguiente.


	8. Chapter 8

Ya era de día cuando Daryl se despertó. Se incorporó y vio a Aaron y a Sarah agachados sobre el fuego. Al acercarse se dio cuenta que estaban cocinando el desayuno.

\- Buenos días bella durmiente .- dijo burlón Aaron.- Sarah nos ha conseguido un buen desayuno, ¿eh?

\- Si.- miró a Sarah que apartó la mirada, _"sigue enfadada"_ , pensó Daryl.- Gracias.

Tras desayunar, emprendieron el viaje hacia Alexandria. No estaban lejos, y sobre el mediodía llegaron a las puertas. Sasha les abrió la puerta y en cuanto las cruzaron, Eric y Deanna les esperaban al otro lado. Aaron corrió hacia Eric y Daryl no pudo evitar sentirse triste. No lo admitiría nunca (ni siquiera a sí mismo) pero le hubiera gustado que Carol estuviese allí también. Deanna les saludó y se volvió hacia Sarah.

\- Bienvenida, Sarah. – Deanna se acercó a la muchacha y añadió. – Me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Yo…- Daryl vio que Sarah no se fiaba y decidió intervenir.

\- Deanna, ¿podría esperar? – miró a Sarah y le hizo un gesto para que ella le siguiese el rollo. – Llevamos cuatro días en la carretera, y a saber desde cuando no se ha duchado…

\- Claro, claro…

\- Vale, de momento puede quedarse en mi casa, ducharse y descansar. La entrevista puede esperar hasta mañana, ¿verdad?

\- Si, claro Daryl. - Deanna parecía confusa pero decidió aceptarlo .- Mañana hablamos Sarah, descansa.

Emprendieron el camino hacia casa de Daryl en silencio. Sarah le seguía un paso por detrás, y Daryl pudo ver que estaba avergonzada.

\- Es aquí. – Daryl abrió la puerta y le hizo pasar. - El baño está arriba, y hay ropa en la habitación del final. Si necesitas algo…dime, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si… - hizo una pausa mirándose los zapatos .- ¿Daryl?

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas?

\- ¿Qué? – se quitó las botas y miró a Sarah que ahora le devolvía la mirada. – Bueno…alguien me dijo una vez que ya no se podía sobrevivir solos…y bueno, la verdad es que apestas.

\- Pfff.- Sarah sonrió.- Tu tampoco es que huelas a rosas, la verdad.

Sarah subió corriendo las escaleras y fue hacia el baño. Rebuscó entre la ropa de la habitación del fondo y encontró una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón vaquero. Eran más o menos de su talla, aunque la camiseta tenía demasiado escote para su gusto. Pensó en lo que Jake habría pensado del modelito. Sonrió amargamente al recordar a su amigo. Media hora después, Sarah encontró a Daryl sentando en el porche, que también se había duchado.

\- Así que esto es Alexandria, ¿huh? – dijo Sarah y se sentó a su lado.- Parece un barrio de esos de catalogo, ¿no?

\- Si. – Daryl dio una calada a su cigarrillo. – Jamás pensé que viviría en un sitio de estos…

\- Ni yo… - Sarah se mordía las uñas nerviosa.- La…la entrevista de mañana…¿que se supone que tengo que decir? ¿si no la paso me echaréis?

\- ¿Tu crees que yo la pasé? – Daryl sonrió y apagando el cigarrillo añadió .- Te irá bien. Y a Alexandría le vendrá bien alguien más que sepa cazar.

Carol se sorprendió cuando vió a Aaron y a Eric pasando por delante de su casa. No sabía que habían vuelto. Daryl siempre pasaba por su casa cuando volvían. Siempre, menos esta vez. De repente, se puso en lo peor. No, no podía ser. Aaron y Eric no irían riendo si Daryl no hubiera vuelto, ¿verdad? Ellos, bueno…alguien habría venido a decirle la mala noticia, ¿o no?. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo de casa hasta que alcanzó a la pareja.

\- Hola Carol! .- saludó alegre Eric.

\- Aaron…¿y Daryl? ¿esta bien? Que..¿que ha pasado?

\- ¿Daryl? – contestó sorprendido Aaron. – Si, claro que esta bien…llegamos hace una hora. Él…¿él no pasó a saludarte?

\- No. – Carol estaba al borde de las lagrimas, no entendia nada. ¿Acaso era su venganza por el incidente con Jason?.- No, no sabía que habíais vuelto…

\- Bueno, seguro que esta con Sarah, ayudando a que se instale.

\- ¿Sarah?. – contestó a media voz Carol. No quería admitirlo pero se sentía celosa.

\- Si, es una chica que encontramos en el bosque. Nos ayudó y decidimos traerla aquí. Deanna hablará mañana con ella, de momento se queda en casa de Daryl.

Carol se despidió y se marchó a su casa. No sabía como tomarse eso. Daryl apenas dejaba entrar a nadie en su casa, desde el principio dijo que si tenía que vivir en ese "barrio de catalogo", viviría solo. Desayunaría y comería con ellos, pero no necesitaba vivir con ellos en plan familia feliz. Carol lo entendía y lo respetaba, el siempre había necesitado ese espacio. Esa soledad. Por eso no entendía porque había metido a una extraña en su casa, pero sobretodo porque no había ido a hablar con ella. Quizá porque Sarah, era algo más que una chica para Daryl. Quizá, el había encontrado lo que necesitaba y no era ella. Se secó las lagrimas y decidió darse una ducha.


	9. Chapter 9

Carol se despertó al oír unos golpecitos contra la ventana. Durante un momento se sintió desorientada, no acababa de acostumbrarse a dormir en una cama. Se quedó escuchando y siguió oyendo esos golpecitos. Cogió el cuchillo que guardaba debajo de la almohada y se acercó cautelosa a la ventana. Abajo vio a Daryl, que se movía nervioso pasando el peso de un pie a otro. Le saludó con la cabeza y poniéndose un abrigo sobre el camisón bajó al porche.

\- Hola… - Daryl levantó la vista del suelo y mirando a Carol añadió. – Siento haberte despertado, yo..

\- Es igual. – Carol se sentó en las escaleras del porche y le hizo una seña a Daryl para que se sentase a su lado. - ¿estas bien?

\- Si…todo fue bien. – hizo una pausa mientras se encendía un cigarro. – Siento no haber venido antes, Aaron me ha dicho que...

\- Daryl, esta bien. No tienes que darme explicaciones ni nada.

\- Ya…pero…bueno, yo, no quería dejar a Sarah sola…He esperado a que se durmiese para venir.

\- Vaya, si que te preocupas por una desconocida.- contestó bruscamente Carol.

\- ¿y que se supone que significa eso?

\- Nada…solo que bueno…no sueles ser tan abierto con la gente.- Carol se levantó.- Me sorprende nada más.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada. – Carol miró al otro lado de la calle. Notó a Daryl a su lado.

\- Carol… - Daryl apoyo la mano en el hombro de Carol y apretando levemente añadió. – Siento no haberte avisado antes de que habíamos vuelto…no quería que te preocupases ni nada.

\- Pfff… tampoco estaba "tan" preocupada.- Remarcó mucho el "tan" .- Ya te he dicho que no tienes que darme explicaciones. No soy tu madre ni nada por el estilo.

\- Ya, pero aun así…

\- Daryl, estoy cansada. – le cortó Carol. – Voy a irme a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si, si, claro. – Daryl hizo el amago de abrazarla pero se detuvo a medio camino.- Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno.

Por al día siguiente Carol no desayunó con los demás. Daryl llegó con Sarah y se la presentó a todo el grupo. Ella parecía avergonzada y Daryl supuso que se sentía fuera de lugar. Él conocía bien ese sentimiento, se había sentido así casi toda la vida. Solo se había sentido bien y perteneciendo a algo cuando estaba con Merle. Desayunaron mientras todos le hacían preguntas sobre su vida anterior y demás. Sarah contó que había nacido en Georgia, pero que se había mudado a Nueva York cuando sus padres se separaron. Después, había vuelto a mudarse a Georgia. Su padre era quién le había enseñado a cazar y el arco que llevaba siempre a todas partes era de su padre. Eugene le preguntó con quién había estado antes de que Aaron y Daryl la encontrasen en el bosque, Daryl vio como se le ensombrecía el rostro y bajaba la mirada. "No quiero hablar de eso", fue lo único que dijo. Tras un silencio incomodo, Daryl se levantó y acompañó a Sarah a su entrevista con Deanna.

Rick encontró a Carol sentada en el lado más apartado de Alexandria. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y no vio a Rick hasta que estaba ya a un metro de ella.

\- Te hemos echado de menos en el desayuno, Carol.

\- Ya…no tenía hambre. – mintió Carol.

\- Se que no es asunto mio, pero…¿ha pasado algo entre Daryl y tu? – fijó los ojos en los de ella.

\- ¿Qué? No, no. No tenía hambre Rick, nada más.

\- Psss… eso no te lo crees ni tú. – se sentó a su lado.- Carol, tu, tu sabes que eres una de mis mejores amigas ¿no? Y, que siempre te estaré agradecido por cuidar de Judith, y de Carl. Pero no estaría de más, que por una vez, cuidases de ti.

\- Rick, de verdad, no pasa nada.

\- Solo digo, que deberías darte una oportunidad.- suspiró exasperado.- Deberíais daros una oportunidad. Tu y Daryl me refiero.

\- No hay un Daryl y yo, Rick. Él no está interesado. Y sinceramente yo tampoco, es demasiado complicado.

\- ¡¿pero que dices?! Dios, parecía un alma en pena esta mañana. Lo primero que ha hecho es preguntar por ti. – bajó la voz. - ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?

\- ¿Y que me dices de esa tal Sarah? ¿eh?

\- ¿Sarah? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

\- La has conocido, ¿no?

\- Si, ha venido a desayunar esta mañana. Parece simpática. Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver ella con todo esto.

\- Ha dormido en su casa, Rick, ¿te das cuenta?. Daryl, el gruñon que no deja a nadie que se acerque a el, metió a una desconocida en su casa. No hay un Daryl y yo, hay un Daryl y Sarah.

\- ¡¿pero estas loca?! – gritó Rick. – dios, si ella tendrá 15 años, como Carl. Quizá parezca algo más mayor…pero…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sarah tiene la edad de Carl.

\- Dios… - le cortó avergonzada Carol. – pensaba que era una chica de la edad de Maggie. Aaron, bueno…el no dijo que fuese una niña y yo…en fin, yo asumí que...joder.

\- Solo estaba cuidando de ella Carol, igual que con Judith, o con Carl.

\- O con Sophia.- una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.


	10. Chapter 10

Sarah intentó estar tranquila en la entrevista. Hizo el esfuerzo en mostrarse abierta, honesta y relajada. Quería tener la oportunidad de vivir en Alexandria, pero sabía que no lo conseguiría si contaba la verdad. Ocultó una gran parte de su vida anterior y mucho de los meses antes de encontrarse con Daryl y Aaron. Pudo ver que Deanna no confiaba plenamente en ella. Suponía que era como funcionaba ahora el mundo nadie confiaba plenamente en nadie. Desde luego ella no pensaba confiar en nadie nunca más.

Se sentó en el porche de la casa de Daryl, el no estaba. Vio a unos chicos de su edad jugando a fútbol en medio de la calle. Buscó a Carl con la mirada pero no le vio. Seguía absorta mirando como jugaban cuando Carl se sentó a su lado.

\- Es un poco siniestro cuando haces eso. – dijo sonriendo Carl. – Cuando miras tan fijamente.

\- Yo…yo no estoy mirando fijamente.- mintió avergonzada.- Solo estoy pensando.

\- ¿Y en que piensas?

\- En que son malísimos. – vio que Carl soltaba una carcajada.- ¿Cómo es que no juegas con ellos?

\- Nah…no me gusta el fútbol….y además…no encajo con ellos.

\- Pfff.- Sarah decidió cambiar de tema.- ¿Tú y tu grupo siempre habéis estado en la carretera? ¿Desde el principio?

\- Nah…estuvimos un tiempo en una granja, la de Maggie…luego en una prisión… - hizo una pausa. – Estuvo bien, hasta que dejó de serlo.

\- Ya, lo siento Carl. – Sarah empezó a jugar con su arco.

\- ¿Y tu? ¿Has estado siempre sola?

\- No, estuve un tiempo con Jake y otros amigos. – siguió jugando nerviosa con el arco. – Luego…bueno, luego estuve sola.

\- ¿Jake era tu novio? – como vio que Sarah no decía nada prosiguió. – No tienes que contármelo si no quieres, pero sé guardar un secreto, Sarah.

\- No quiero hablar de eso.

\- Vale. Vale, no tenemos que hablar de eso. Podemos hablar de cualquier cosa. ¿Qué te gustaba hacer antes de esto? ¿te gustan los comics? – sacó uno del bolsillo.- Michonne me consiguió un montón, puedo dejarte alguno si quieres. O le podemos pedir más si ya los has leído..

\- Déjalo, Carl.

\- ¿el que?

\- Esto que estas haciendo.- se levantó.- Intentar ser mi amigo. Déjalo.

\- Pero…

\- Carl, no quiero hacer amigos, ¿de acuerdo? – se acercó a la puerta y girándose una ultima vez le dijo.- No necesito amigos.

Carol evitó a Daryl durante todo el dia. Se sentía muy avergonzada. No solo por haber llegado a conclusiones equivocadas, sino porque se sentía avergonzada por sentirse como se sentía. Se mantuvo entretenida todo el día, yendo de aquí para allá y sin detenerse demasiado a hablar con nadie. Estaba ya anocheciendo cuando estaba preparando la cena y notó una presencia en la cocina. No le hacia falta girarse para saber quien era.

\- Me has estado evitando.

\- No…Daryl..he estado ocupada.

\- Ya.- se acercó a ella. – ni siquiera me miras.

\- Daryl.

\- No, ¿Qué coño pasa? ¿es por lo de ayer? – agarró a Carol e hizo que se girase. – Mira, siento lo de ayer, ¿vale? Sé que tenía que haber venido a avisarte que habíamos vuelto. Pero Sarah…

\- Daryl, no tienes que darme explicaciones.

\- ¡Y una mierda! – gritó Daryl. – Deja de mentirme.

\- No te estoy mintiendo.

\- ¿Es por Jason?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué si todo esto es por Jason? Estas tan ocupada con tu nuevo novio que ya no quieres saber de mí. ¿es eso?

\- No digas tonterías. – le miró a los ojos.- Yo…yo…bueno, si te he estado evitando, ¿vale?

\- Lo sabi…

\- ¡No! Te he estado evitando porque…yo pensaba que… - se calló de repente, él se movió incomodo. – Pensaba que Sarah era una chica de la edad de Maggie, y estaba celosa de que la hubieses metido en tu casa, ¿contento?. – Daryl no dijo nada.- Pensé que te gustaba esa chica, tu…tu nunca dejas a nadie entrar en tu casa…y bueno, a ella si la dejaste entrar.

\- Ella no tiene a nadie. Solo, quería hacer lo correcto.

\- Ya lo sé, ahora, ahora lo sé. – se tapó la cara con las manos.- Esto es muy vergonzoso.

\- Psss… - Carol alzó los ojos y vió que Daryl estaba sonriendo. - Así que estabas celosa, ¿huh?

\- Calla. – Carol volvió a centrarse en la cena al oir que todos iban entrando en casa.

\- Mhhhmmmm – Daryl se acercó y le susurró al oído. – No tienes por qué estar celosa, Carol.


	11. Chapter 11

Durante la cena, Carol pilló a Daryl mirándola más de una vez. No sabia como tomárselo. La conversación en la cocina había sido bastante inusual para ellos y no quería hacerse ilusiones. Es cierto que hacia tiempo que eran amigos, pero últimamente todo era más raro. Tras el incidente con Jason, no sabia que pensar. Vio que Carl estaba más callado que de costumbre y que Sarah tampoco era muy habladora. Daryl y Sarah intercambiaron algunas frases, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estuvieron en silencio. Carol notó que aunque apenas hablaban entre ellos, estaban a gusto. Eran muy parecidos. "Son como dos gotas de agua" pensó con una sonrisa, cuando los dos terminaron sus platos y se chuparon los dedos.

Al acabar la cena Carol se ofreció a lavar los platos, entre otras cosas porque no quería hablar con Daryl, no sabía que decirle. Fue a la cocina y acababa de poner los platos en el fregadero cuando Sarah entró también en la cocina.

\- No deberías tener que fregar tu, ya nos has hecho la cena.

\- No me importa.- dijo abriendo el agua.- Me relaja.

\- Pfff… - Sarah se acercó y cerró el agua. – Es raro que salga agua, ¿verdad? – sonrió.- Creo que no nos han presentado, soy Sarah.

\- Carol. – hizo el amago de volver a ponerse a fregar, pero Sarah le agarró.- De verdad que no me importa..

\- Ya lo hago yo. – dijo y se puso a ello.- Daryl te está buscando, me ha dicho que era importante.

\- Ah…claro… - no estaba segura de querer hablar con el. – Gracias, Sarah.

\- ¡De nada!

Carol encontró a Daryl en el porche, sentando en las escaleras y fumando un cigarrillo. Se acercó a el y se sentó a su lado, mientras jugaba nerviosa con el colgante.

\- Sarah me ha dicho que me estabas buscando…¿pasa algo?

\- Nah. – dio una calada.- He pensado que preferirías descansar.

\- Daryl…no me importa fregar…es parte de lo que hago, para colaborar.

\- Pff…ya has hecho suficiente por hoy. – tiró el cigarro. – Además, tengo una cosa para ti.

\- ¿Pa-para mi? – Carol se ruborizó. - ¿Por qué?

\- Mhmmm…¿y por que no? – Daryl rebuscó en su macuto y sacó una botella de whiskey.- He pensando, que ya que últimamente te ha dado por beber…que al menos deberías beber algo bueno.- sonrió y le entregó la botella.

\- Dicho así parece que soy una borracha.- vio como sonreía Daryl y decidió devolvérsela. - O acaso intentas emborracharme para aprovecharte de mi ¿eh?

\- Puede. – Daryl se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

\- ¿Qué? – contestó asombrada Carol. "Mierda", pensó, "¿lo habrá dicho enserio?".

-Nada. – se levantó de golpe y comenzó a andar hacia su casa. Carol se quedó en el sitio, viendo como se alejaba.

Sarah caminaba de camino a casa de Daryl cuando vio a Carl hablando con Enid. Vio que Carl se acercaba y besaba (torpemente) a Enid. Ella se quedó muy quieta y después se apartó. Le dijo algo más a Carl y se marchó a su casa. Carl se quedó allí de pie, absorto en sus pensamientos. Sarah se acercó a el.

\- Hola.

\- Hola.- contestó secamente Carl y comenzó a andar hacia la muralla. – Creí que no querías que fuésemos amigos.

\- Ya, oye…respecto a eso…lo siento ¿vale? – apretó el paso para ponerse a su altura.- Fui una imbécil. Yo, bueno…no se como adaptarme a esto…se que no es excusa, pero nunca se me ha dado muy bien esto.

\- ¿El que?

\- Las relaciones sociales. Ya sabes, hacer amigos, confiar en la gente y eso. - se puso delante suyo y le tendió la mano.- ¿amigos?

\- Vale.- Carl le estrechó la mano. – Pero eso significa que vas a tener que empezar a confiar en mí.

\- Vale. Hagamos una cosa. Puedes hacerme 3 preguntas y yo tengo que ser sincera contigo. Las que tu quieras. Luego, yo te pregunto a ti 3. ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Sobre lo que yo quiera?

\- Si.

\- ¿Y si te niegas a responder?

\- Mmmmhhh. Entonces supongo que tendría que pagar prenda o hacer una prueba, o algo así.

\- Vale. Empiezo yo. - hizo una pausa exageradamente larga antes de añadir.- Jake, ¿era tu novio?

\- Woah...directo a lo importante, ¿eh?. Hum..si, supongo que sí.- vio que Carl le miraba confuso.- Jake y yo eramos muy bueno amigos, uña y carne, ¿sabes?. Luego pasó todo esto y sí, supongo que llegamos a ser más que amigos. Y si, era muy importante para mi... - Sarah se limpió las lagrimas y mirando a Carl a los ojos añadió.- Él era mi persona, ¿sabes?

\- Lo siento, Sarah. No debí preguntar eso.

\- No pasa nada Carl, en serio. Te dije que podias preguntar lo que quisieras.- se revolvió el pelo y pensó en su pregunta.- De acuerdo, ¿Enid es tu novia?

\- ¿Que? No no...solo somos amigos.

\- No vale mentir Carl.

\- No te estoy mintiendo.

\- Te he visto besarla Carl...

\- ¿A si? Pues entonces habrás visto como se ha marchado después ¿no?.- Carl se dio cuenta que estaba gritando. - A ella no le intereso. Ya me lo ha dejado bastante claro hoy.

\- Lo siento, Carl.

\- Da igual. - le cortó él.- Vale, siguiente pregunta, ¿y tu padre?

\- Murió cuando yo tenia 10 años. La verdad que me alegro que no haya tenido que vivir esto. Aunque le echo de menos todos los dias.- miró seria a Carl.- Supongo que tu madre tampoco sobrevivió a esto, ¿no?

\- No, ella murió cuando nació Judith.

\- Lo siento. Pff...somos de lo peor jugando a esto. Cada pregunta es más deprimente que la anterior. - Sarah rió.

\- Si...vale, Ultima pregunta... Que elegirías, ¿tener agua corriente o un suministro infinito de chocolate?

\- Jajaja...elegiría el chocolate. - sonrió .- Siempre podría lavarme en un río. Vale de acuerdo mi turno... si tuvieses que elegir, que te pondrías ¿un vestido o un bañador tipo Borat?

\- Hum...creo que el vestido. - los dos rieron ante la imagen.- uno que me estilizase la figura.

\- Jajaja...- Sarah se levantó, era ya medianoche.- Lo he pasado muy bien Carl, pero debería irme ya.

\- Si claro...

\- Daryl quiere ir a cazar mañana temprano...- le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Hasta mañana!

\- ¡Hasta mañana!

Carl observó a Sarah marcharse mientras se rozaba con los dedos la mejilla donde le había besado. Notó como se estaba ruborizando pero le dio igual. Sonrió mientras emprendió el camino hacia su casa.


	12. Chapter 12

Daryl llegó a su casa aún avergonzado de lo que le había dicho a Carol. El solo quería seguirle el rollo. Ella siempre estaba diciéndole ese tipo de cosas medio en serio medio en broma y el no quería ser menos. El problema era que el si lo decía en serio. Pero la cara de sorpresa de Carol, le había dejado claro que ella no estaba interesada. _Solo es tu amiga, Dixon. Nada más,_ _olvídalo_.

Llevaba una hora en casa cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Pensó que seria Sarah, aunque le extrañaba que no entrase directamente. Al acercarse a la puerta, vio que era Carol quien estaba detrás de la puerta, sonriendo.

\- Carol.

\- Hola. - sin dejar de sonreír añadió.- ¿No vas a dejarme entrar? Traigo alcohol.

\- Ya lo veo.- Daryl se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Carol se sentó en el sofá mientras Daryl sacaba dos vasos. Ella los llenó hasta el borde y acercándole uno.

\- Vamos a brindar.

\- ¿A brindar? ¿ Y eso por que?

\- Y porque no? ¿Acaso no estamos vivos? ¿no te parece suficiente? - al ver que Daryl apuraba su vaso, volvió a llenárselo. - Venga vamos a brindar. ¡Por estar vivos!

\- Pff.- y tras una pausa añadió.- Vale...por estar vivos.

Carol sonrió y apuró su vaso. Se sentía algo mareada y notaba como el alcohol le empezaba a hacer efecto. Daryl apuró su vaso y se sirvió otro que se bebió también de golpe. Estaba más callado que de costumbre y parecía distante.

\- Daryl... ¿estas bien?

\- Eh...si claro... ¿por que lo preguntas?

\- Bueno, estás más callado que de costumbre y ...bueno, antes te has ido casi corriendo.

\- Estoy bien...es solo que...bueno, estoy algo cansado. - mintió Daryl.

\- Oh, claro...lo lo siento...yo...debería irme. - Carol se levantó de golpe y todo le daba vueltas. Se sentía estúpida por haber ido a casa de Daryl con la esperanza de que pasase algo. _El no te ve así, supéralo ya._

\- No tienes que irte todavía si no quieres Carol.

\- ¿ah no? - preguntó sorprendida Carol.

\- Quédate. -fue apenas un murmullo pero le dio el empujón que le faltaba y se sentó a su lado. Sus cuerpos se rozaban y Carol no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

\- ¿Lo decías en serio? Lo de antes, lo del porche. - Daryl le miraba confuso.- Ya sabes a que me refiero.

\- Hmm.- gruñó mientras se mordía las uñas.- No sé de que hablas.

\- Ya.- Carol volvió a levantarse.- Esto ha sido una estupidez. No tenía que haber venido.- estaba abriendo la puerta cuando Daryl le agarró de la muñeca.

\- Carol...

\- No, déjalo. Esto harta de esto.

Hizo el amago de irse pero Daryl cerró la puerta de golpe e hizo que Carol se girase. Ella le miraba con una mezcla de asombro y curiosidad. Él le sostuvo la mirada y vio como se le ruborizaban las mejillas. En sus ojos vio algo nuevo, deseo. Antes incluso de que se diese cuenta el se había inclinado sobre ella y la besaba apasionadamente. No tardó en introducir la lengua en su boca y sus manos subían por su camiseta hacia sus pechos. Carol soltó un gemido y devolviéndole el beso, le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas. Notó su erección y como sus manos subían por debajo de la camiseta, rozando con sus pulgares sus pezones erectos. Ella volvió a gemir, mientras le quitaba la camiseta.

Sarah se dirigía a casa y se sorprendió al ver la luz del salón encendida. Pero eso no fue lo que más le sorprendió. Al acercarse vio a Daryl, sin camiseta, besando apasionadamente a Carol. No había manera de entrar en casa sin que les interrumpiera. Barajó quedarse durmiendo en el porche, pero ya empezaba a refrescar por la noche. Así que pensó que podría aprovecharse de su nueva amistad con Carl.

Su casa estaba totalmente a oscuras, y siendo lo más silenciosa posible escaló hasta la venta de Carl. Estaba abierta y sin pensárselo dos veces saltó dentro.

\- Carl!¡ Carl!- le dijo mientras le zarandeaba.- ¡Carl!?

\- Que...- abrió los ojos de golpe sorprendido, y al ver quien era intentó taparse avergonzado.- Que, ¿que haces aquí?

\- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? ¿dormir contigo?- ambos se ruborizaron.

\- ¿Dormir aquí?¿conmigo? ¿Por que?

\- Bueno...es...necesito un sitio donde pasar la noche.

\- ¿y que pasa con la casa de Daryl? ¿Os habéis peleado? - Sarah desvió la mirada.- Pensé que ibas a confiar en mi Sarah.

\- No es es eso...es que...- vio que Carl se daba la vuelta, dándole la espalda. Algo avergonzada se tumbó a su lado, mirando al techo. - Daryl y Carol estaban...bueno ya sabes...

\- ¿Que?

\- Ya sabes...estaban...besándose y medio desnudos.- notó que se ruborizaba aún más y se alegró de estar a oscuras.- No quería interrumpirles.

\- ¡WHOA!¡Ya les ha costado! Habíamos perdido ya toda esperanza.- Carl se había dado la vuelta y ahora estaban tan cerca que Sarah notaba su aliento en la cara. - Vale puedes quedarte.

\- ¿de verdad?

\- Si.

\- Pero tienes que prometerme una cosa, ¿de acuerdo? - añadió Sarah, al ver que Carl asentía prosiguió.- No puedes contárselo a nadie. Daryl me mataría.

\- De acuerdo. - y moviéndose para hacerle sitio añadió.- No diré nada.


	13. Chapter 13

Comenzaba a amanecer cuando Sarah abrió los ojos. Por un momento no sabia donde se encontraba, hasta que intentó moverse y notó que el brazo de Carl sobre su cuerpo. Se habian dormido cada uno para un lado, pero ahora Carl estaba abrazandola por detrás, con la cara entre su pelo. Estaban muy pegados y Sarah notó su erección. No tenía manera de levantarse sin despertarlo, y en realidad, no quería moverse. Se sentía a gusto y segura. Se acomodó y volvió a dormirse.

\- ¿Pero que coño estáis haciendo? - Gritó Rick al entrar en la habitación de su hijo.- ¡CARL!

Sarah abrió los ojos de golpe y notó como Carl pegaba un respingo y se separaba de ella. Intentó ocultar su erección, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que tanto Sarah como su padre la habían visto.

\- Rick, no es lo que..- Comenzó Sarah a disculparse.

\- ¡Calla! - Rick agarró a Sarah y la levantó de golpe. Después se dirigió a su hijo.- ¿Es que no has aprendido nada? ¿eh?

\- Papá...de verdad que no estábamos haciendo nada...

\- ¿tu crees que soy imbécil? - Rick se movía de un lado a otro, intentando calmarse, pero no lo conseguía. - Yo también he tenido 16 años, apocalipsis o no, hay ciertas cosas que no cambian.

\- Rick, de verdad, solo, solo estábamos durmiendo...yo..

\- Márchate. - Rick se volvió a mirar a Sarah, y ésta puedo ver que su mirada estaba llena de odio. - Márchate Sarah.

\- Pero, Rick..

\- Márchate.- dijo Carl muy serio.- Por favor.

Sarah terminó de vestirse y se marchó en silencio. Entendía porque Rick estaba tan enfadado. Carl le había contando que su madre se había quedado embarazada y que había muerto en el parto. Entendía que Rick no quisiese que su hijo se involucrase con nadie, que no tuviese que volver a pasar por eso. Solo si le hubiera dejado explicarse. Le hubiera contado la verdadera razón por la que habían dormido juntos. Pero sabía que Carl sabía guardar un secreto, y que no diría nada.

* * *

Era media mañana cuando Daryl se pasó por casa de Rick. Se había levantado sobre las 11 y se había encontrado solo en la cama. Sabía que eso era una mala señal. El lo había hecho muchas veces, huir al amanecer para no tener que dar explicaciones.

\- Hola Rick, ¿has visto a Carol?

\- No.- contestó taciturno su amigo.- Ella tampoco ha venido a desayunar. Pensé que ibas a ir a cazar.

\- Si...bueno, me he dormido.

\- ¿Dormido? - se burló Rick.- Supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

\- Yo también necesito descansar a veces, Rick.- contestó algo más borde de lo que quería.

\- Pues para haberte dormido tienes una muy mala cara. - Rick le acercó un café.- Tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿De que?

\- De algo que pasó anoche.

\- ¿que? ¿Como? - empezó a balbucear Daryl. No podía creerse que Rick ya supiese lo que había pasado la noche anterior. No, no estaba preparado para hablar de ello, no. Primero tenía que hablar con Carol.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Daryl asintió y Rick volvió a sentarse y le hizo un amago para que el también se sentase.- Tenemos que hablar de Sarah.

\- ¿Le ha pasado algo?

\- No. Ella está bien. - suspiró y prosigió.- Ella y Carl han dormido juntos.

\- ¿Que?¿Juntos? Te..te refieres a... - Daryl se ruborizó. - ¡pero si son unos niños!

\- Esta mañana me los he encontrado abrazados y en ropa interior. Ellos niegan que haya pasado algo, claro.- se pasó la mano por el pelo.- Obviamente, mienten.

\- Quizá no haya pasado nada.

\- Vamos, Daryl...¿no te acuerdas como eras tu con 16 años? - Rick miró fijamente a Daryl, que se ruborizó aún más al recordar su juventud.- Tenemos que hacer algo.

\- ¿Nosotros? - Rick asintió.- Si quieren estar juntos, lo harán...Yo no tengo tiempo para andar de niñera.

\- Daryl, Sarah es tu responsabilidad. Tu la trajiste aquí.

\- No soy su padre Rick.

\- Eres lo único que tiene. - hizo una pausa.- Habla con ella. Haz que deje a Carl.

\- ¿Que? ¡NO! - Daryl se levantó de golpe.- Yo solo la traje aquí para que no muriese. No pedí ser su padre ni nada por el estilo.

\- Daryl, no quiero tener que echarla.

\- ¿Es una amenaza?

\- No. Deanna tampoco la quiere aquí, no se fía de ella. No sabemos nada de ella y en la entrevista mintió. No quiero tener que echarla, pero si tengo que hacerlo para proteger a Carl lo haré. - se acercó a su amigo y en tono pacificador añadió.- Habla con ella, seguro que hay alguna manera de solucionar esto.

\- De acuerdo.

* * *

Daryl encontró a Sarah sentada en las escaleras del porche. Llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior y miraba al vacío.

\- Hey.

\- Hey.

\- ¿estas bien? - preguntó Daryl mientras se encendía un cigarro.

\- Estupendamente.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme? - se burló Sarah.-¿Algo de no eres tu soy yo?

\- Hablo en serio. Tu y Carl. Tiene que acabarse.

\- ¿que? - contestó sorprendida Sarah.

\- Rick me ha contado que habéis dormido juntos. - dio una larga calada a su cigarro.- Si quieres seguir en Alexandria tienes que hacer que termine. Yo no puedo protegerte de todo.

\- ¿Pero de que hablas? - Sarah de pronto comprendió a que se refería.- Rick quiere echarme, ¿no es eso?

\- Rick hará lo que tenga que hacer para proteger a su familia. Al igual que todos.

\- Ya.- jugo nerviosa con su pulsera.- Lástima que a mi no me quede ¿no?

\- Sarah...

\- No, está bien. - sonrió amargamente.- Pensé que al menos tu si querrías oir mi versión...supongo que me equivoque.

\- Sarah...yo solo intento ayudarte.

\- Ya...- se levantó.- ¿Quieres saber por que dormí en casa de Carl ayer? - al ver que Daryl no decía nada prosiguió.- Vine a casa y os vi a Carol y a ti, besándoos. No quería molestaros así que le pedí a Carl que me dejase dormir con él.

\- ¡¿Que?! - Daryl estaba tan rojo de vergüenza que parecía que iba a explotar.

\- Carl y yo no estamos juntos. Pero le hice prometer que no dijese nada. - se movió nerviosa.- y obviamente, sabe cumplir una promesa.

\- Sarah, yo... - fijo la vista en los zapatos.- No, no sé que decirte.

\- No hay nada que decir Daryl.

Dicho lo cual se metió en casa.


	14. Chapter 14

Estaba ya anocheciendo cuando Daryl entró en la casa que Rick, Carl, Michonne y Carol compartian. Encontró a Rick y a Carol en la cocina, prepaparando la cena. Entró sin saludar y se sentó en la silla más alejada de ambos.

\- Se ha ido. - dijo de pronto. Rick y Carol se giraron.

\- ¿Que? - respondió sorprendido Rick.

\- Sarah, se ha ido. - se mordió el labio y mirando al suelo añadió - Espero que estés contento.

\- Daryl - Rick dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a su amigo.- Yo no quería que se marchase.

\- Ya...pues tienes una forma muy peculiar de demostrarlo.

\- Daryl...lo siento. ¿de acuerdo? - se dejó caer en la silla - Yo...se que no he llevado todo este asunto como debería...es que...

\- Mañana saldré a buscarla. Iré solo. - Daryl se levantó.- No te estoy pidiendo permiso, solo te aviso.

\- Daryl, podemos organizarnos, y salir en varias direcciones, Deanna seguro que..

\- ¡NO! Iré solo Rick. - miró brevemente a Carol.- Es mi responsabilidad.

Daryl se paró en porche mientras se encendía un cigarro. Oyó ruidos en la casa y se apresuró a seguir su camino.

* * *

Era ya de noche cuando Carol cogió su pistola y su cuchillo y salió a hurtadillas de su casa. No sabía muy bien porque estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo pero pensó que se lo debía. Se lo debía a Daryl, pero sobre todo se lo debía a sí misma. La noche anterior se había dejado llevar por el momento y había disfrutado como hacia tiempo que no lo hacía, pero sabía que no podía acostumbrarse. No era tanto el miedo a que uno de los dos muriese cualquier día, era el miedo a que le volviesen a hacer daño. No quería volver a sufrir por un hombre. Se lo había prometido a si misma, no volvería a sufrir. Aunque aquello significase que no fuese feliz.

Decidió que pasaría por la cabaña en la Daryl, Rick y ella habían escondido las armas. No quería correr más riesgos de los necesarios. Al acercarse, vio a Sarah como colgaba unas latas en la puerta. "Es una chica lista", pensó Carol. Se estaba preparando para la noche.

\- Sarah! - vio como daba un respingo, pero pronto le sonrió.

\- Carol...¿que haces aquí?

\- Te estaba buscando la verdad. Aunque no pensaba que te fuese a encontrar tan rápido. - se acercó y le ayudó a colgar las ultimas latas.- Daryl está muy preocupado.

\- Pff...

\- Intenta ir de duro, ya sabes con esa cara de "todo me da igual" pero de eso nada. Se preocupa, y mucho.

\- Ya... - Sarah desvió la mirada y añadió más brusca de lo que quería.- No necesito que se preocupe por mi, ni que tu vengas a buscarme...se cuidarme sola.

\- Eso ya lo veo. Sé que puedes sobrevivir sola. Pero no podemos vivir solos Sarah.

\- Esto no es vivir, Carol. - se sentó en el porche.- Yo...a veces no tengo fuerzas para seguir. No veo cual es el proposito de seguir...He perdido a todos los que me importaban algo, ¿para que seguir viviendo? ¿eh?

Carol se sentó a su lado mientras sacaba una foto de su bolsillo. Estaba raida y doblada. Se la tendió a Sarah que la abrió.

\- Es Sophia mi hija. - Carol vió como los ojos de Sarah se entristecían .- Se perdió en el bosque. Daryl salió a buscarla todos los dias, pero no pudo salvarla. Murió, ellos la mordieron, sabes. Era mi mundo. Y de repente un día, se había ido. Pensé que no lo superaria. Era muy debil en aquel entonces, no como ahora. O como creo que soy ahora...en fin...lo que quiero decir, es que, sí, a veces dan ganas de tirar la toalla. Pero pasa un día, y otro, y sigues adelante. Cada vez te cuesta menos. Nunca olvidas, y siempre tienes esa tristeza ahí, pero vas sobreviviendo. Hasta que un día, dejas de sobrevivir y empiezas a vivir.

\- Lo siento...yo...

\- Sarah, tu eres una chica valiente. Has sobrevivido sola. Has perdido a gente, pero has sobrevivido. En Alexandria tienes una oportunidad de empezar a vivir. Creo que deberías aprovecharla.

\- Rick no me quiere allí, ni Deanna..

\- A Rick se le pasará, solo es un padre que no sabe como tratar con su hijo adolescente. Y Deanna, sinceramente, me da igual lo que piense. - vio como Sarah sonreia. - Y no todo el mundo consigue que Daryl les deje entrar en su casa.

\- Ya...¿bueno, tu de eso si que sabes algo no? - preguntó Sarah divertida.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Os vi ayer...a ti y a Daryl...- vio como Carol se ruborizaba. - Parecíais muy íntimos...

\- ¡¿nos viste?! - Carol se tapó la cara de vergüenza.- Pff...que vergüenza, Sarah...yo...

\- ¿porque te avergüenzas? - Sarah le devolvió la foto a Carol. - Podría ser mi padre, pero, tendrás que admitir que está bastante bueno...ya sabes con ese rollo de malote que lleva. - Sarah sonreía.

\- ¡Sarah! - Carol no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

\- Aunque creo que si se duchase más a menudo, mejoraría.

\- Si, pero entonces no sería Daryl. - añadió Carol.

\- Cierto...- Sarah hizo una pausa para añadir.- Gracias por venir a buscarme Carol. Se que he dicho que no lo necesito, pero no es verdad. Yo...quiero dejar de huir ¿sabes? Y si, yo también creo que Alexandria puede ser un buen sitio para empezar a vivir.


	15. Chapter 15

Apenas estaba empezando amanecer cuando Daryl se despertó. Oyó un ruido que provenía de la cocina. De pronto, todos sus sentidos se pusieron alertaó. Cogio su ballesta y su cuchillo y al abrir la puerta de su habitación un olor dulce le invadió. Olía a tortitas. Por un momento se preguntó donde esta y porque su casa olia a tortitas. Se acercó cautelosamente a la cocina, dejandose invadir por el dulce olor.

\- Buenos días! - grito jovial Sarah.- Siento haberte despertado...

\- ¿ Que haces aqui?

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya? - Sarah dejó las tortitas en la mesa.- Lo siento, yo..yo pensaba que no te importaba que viviese aquí. Lo siento..

\- hey! - dijo Daryl al tiempo que agarraba a Sarah de la muñeca. - ¿cuando has vuelto? Iba a salir a buscarte.

\- Lo sé, Carol me lo dijo.

\- ¿Carol?

\- Sí, ella vino a buscarme anoche. Hablamos y me hizo ver porque tenía que volver.

\- ¿Carol fue a buscarte? ¿Por la noche? ¡es que no se da cuenta de lo peligroso que es!

\- Daryl...¿donde vas?

\- Sarah me alegro de que hayas vuelto y puedes quedarte aquí sin problemas. Pero ahora tengo que hablar con Carol.

* * *

Daryl entró por la ventana de la habitación de Carol y se acercó a la cama. Dormía plácidamente y por un momento pensó en marcharse. Se quedó mirando como dormía y le retiró un mechón del pelo de la cara. "Pffff...si que te ha dado fuerte", pensó para sus adentros. Se acercó y la besó levemente en los labios. Hizo el amago de retirarse pero no puedo evitar volver a inclinarse y besarla algo más firmemente. Para su sorpresa, Carol se despertó. Daryl dio un salto hacia atrás, avergonzado.

\- ¿Se puede saber que haces?- gruño aun adormecida Carol.

\- Perdona...yo...- Daryl estaba cada vez más rojo y dio gracias de estar a oscuras.- Carol lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?.

\- ¿de acuerdo? ¡NO! ¡Pues claro que no estoy de acuerdo!- se sentó en la cama .- ¡Como te sentirías si hubiese sido yo la que lo hubiese hecho , ¿eh?! ¡Siempre tengo que andar teniendo en cuenta que digo y que hago para que no te sientas amenazado y ahora vas tu y te cuelas en mi habitación para besarme!

\- Oye, lo siento, ¿vale? ¡Que quieres que diga!

\- No quiero que digas nada, quiero que te marches.

\- No.

\- ¿Perdona? - Carol se levantó y se encaró a Daryl.

\- No voy a irme hasta que te diga lo que he venido a decirte.

\- ¿Y si no quiero escucharte?

\- Carol...por favor.- Daryl se acercó a Carol.- Por favor.

\- Esta bien, di lo que tengas que decir.

\- Sé que anoche fuiste a buscar a Sarah...¿porque lo hiciste? ¡podría haberte pasado cualquier cosa!

\- Se cuidarme sola, Daryl.- respondió secamente Carol.- Además, digamos que te lo debía. Por lo que hiciste por Sophia.

\- Carol... - Daryl secó una lagrima de la mejilla de Caroil con sus dedos. Se tomó su tiempo en quitarla.- No tenías por que.

\- Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo. - Carol se alisó el pelo.- Ahora me gustaría volver a dormir.

\- Carol...- hizo una pausa larga para añadir.- ¿Porque te fuiste el otro día antes de que me despertara?

\- Daryl lo siento, pero es mejor así.

\- ¿te arrepientes?

\- No es eso, es que yo... - Carol no sabia que decirle, que mentira contarle. Quería decirle que se alegraba que hubiera pasado y que le veía como más que un amigo, pero no sabía como. Tenía demasiado miedo.- Es mejor que lo dejemos estar.

\- Ya...es por el imbécil de Jason ¿no? - Daryl se acercó a la ventana.- Supongo que el es más como tu de lo que yo soy.

\- Daryl...

\- Dejalo Carol, no quiero tu compasión.

Y dejando a Carol sin palabras, Daryl salió por la ventana. Después se acercó a la valla y salió a cazar. Aunque en realidad solo necesitaba estar solo.


	16. Chapter 16

Habían pasado ya 5 meses desde que Daryl abandonó Alexandria. Se fue sin despedirse, tan solo se despidió de Judith, dejando un nota junto a su cuna. Era breve, y concisa: "Necesito alejarme un tiempo. No espero que estéis de acuerdo, pero espero que lo entendáis. No me busquéis. Volveré. D.".

Y aunque al principio fue un shock para todos, con el tiempo, volvieron a acostumbrarse a vivir sin el, al fin y al cabo, así era como eran las cosas ahora. Al principio, Sarah pensó que era culpa suya. Se había entrometido en sus vidas, y ahora, uno de ellos se habia alejado. Pasó una semana aislada de todos, pensando seriamente en irse también. Hasta que un día, Carol, que llevaba una semana que apenas se habia dejado ver, fue a la casa de Daryl, dónde ahora vivia Sarah. Se la encontró hecha un ovillo en el sofá, llena de sobras de comida y con pinta de no haberse duchado en un siglo. Abrío las ventanas de par en par y obligó a Sarah a levantarse, a ducharse y a ponerse ropa limpia. Después se sentaron en el porche, y Carol le dijo que tenía que dejar de culparse. Le repitió que no era culpa suya hasta que Sarah lo aceptó. Cuando Sarah le preguntó si ella sabía porque Daryl se había ido, Carol tan solo díjo: "El tiene su código, sabes, y es por lo que rige sus actos. A veces no son fáciles de entender, pero es como es. Además, si dice que volverá, es que volverá.". Sarah asintió, y Carol realmente, quería creer lo acababa de decirle a Sarah. Pero realmente, no creía que fuese a volver. Si el sabía que estaban a salvo, no volvería. No después de lo que había pasado.

* * *

La marcha de Daryl, supuso algunos cambios para los habitantes de Alexandría. Aaron volvia a salir con Eric en busca de gente, y aunque él nunca lo admitiría, siempre miraba por si veía rastros del cazador. Pero después de 5 meses, no había encontrado nada. Ni gente, ni a Daryl. Ahora, Sarah era la encargada de salir a cazar, salia casi todos los días, y la mayoria de las veces, le acompañaba Carl. Hacían un buen equipo, Carl aprendía rapido y habia conseguido ser un acompañante bastante silencioso. Además, Sarah agradecía su compañia. Aunque ya llevan un tiempo en Alexandría, seguía sientiendose una extraña, y solo se sentia agusto con Carl y con Carol. Pero Carol, ya no era la misma. Había vuelto a recluirse en sí misma, seguia haciendo sus labores, pero no participaba activamente ni daba su opinion. Sarah oyó a Rick y a Glenn hablando un día, sobre que volvía a ser la mujer que era cuando vivía su marido. Sarah quería preguntarles a que se referían y que le hablasen de ese marido pero se abstuvo. Carol jamás le había hablado de su marido, y ella pensó que habría muerto, al igual que su hija, y que no quería hablar de ello. Y Sarah, entendía que alguien no quisiese hablar de ello. Igual que ella no quería hablar de Jake. Después de la breve charla que tuvo con Carl, no volvió a hablar de él. Carl intentó sacar el tema, pero ella simplemente no volvió a contarle nada. Con el tiempo, Carl dejó de preguntar.

Sarah, estaba tumbada en el cesped, mirando las nubes, absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando notó que una figura le tapaba el sol. La figura se tumbó a su lado, y Sarah se dio cuenta que era Carl.

\- En serio, si me obligan a colgar algún otro adorno estupido de fiesta infantil, matame por favor.

\- Vamos...ya será menos... - dijo Sarah sonriendo.- Además, ¿de quien fue la idea de hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Judith?

\- Ya no me lo recuerdes...- Carl se sentó y Sarah le imitó .- ¿Irás verdad? A la fiesta, me refiero...

\- Claro! No me lo perdería por nada. - Sarah se ruborizó al pensar si había algo más que curiosidad amistosa detrás de la pregunta de Carl, o sí de verdad quería que fuese por otra razón.

Un silencio incomodo se hizó entre ellos, y Sarah vió como Carl se estaba ruborizando. Decidió cambiar de tema.

\- Carl, voy a ir esta noche.- Carl se giró, sin entender a que se referia al principio, hasta que vió el semblante serio de Sarah. No dijo nada y miró hacía las casas.

Hacía 3 meses que Carl y Sarah habían encontrado el escondite de Daryl. Y desde entonces cada semana pasaban para cerciorarse de que seguía vivo y que estaba vbien. NO se lo habian dicho a nadie, ni habían intentado hablar con Daryl. Tanto Sarah como Carl querían respetar su deseo de mantenerse al margen pero Sarah ya no aguantaba más. Sabía que habia demasiada gente sufriendo a causa de su maldito "codigo".

\- Sarah...

\- No Carl. MIra, esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos. Y no creo que vaya a volver...y aquí hay gente que le necesita...

\- Ya, pero...dijimos que no haríamos nada...

\- ¿Quieres que Carol siga así? ¿Que Judith se olvide de el?

\- No, pero...- Carl miró intensamente a Sarah, y soltando un gran suspiro añadió.- De acuerdo...vale.

\- ¿Si? Genial..iremos esta noche despues de cenar, así podemos convencerle y que pueda venir a la fiesta de Judith.

\- Er...bueno...Sarah... yo esta noche no puedo.

\- ¿que? ¿ y eso porque?

\- He...bueno...yo... - Carl estaba mas rojo que un tomate. - he quedado con Enid...para cenar.

\- ¿Como una cita? - Sarah respondió intentando conservar la compostura.

\- Si, algo así, versión apocalipsis.

\- Ah, bueno...da igual...iré sola..

\- Sarah...lo siento...es que...bueno,..lo decidimos hace unos días..y bueno...- Carl apartó la mirada.- Yo...bueno, yo nunca he tenido novia sabes...y ella me gusta y no quiero estropearlo...

\- Hey!.- Sarah apoyo su mano en el hombro de Carl.- No hay problema...ya me contarás a la vuelta como fue ¿vale?

Y sin darle tiempo a responder, Sarah se levantó y se dirigió a su casa, secandose las lagrimas que empezaban a correr por sus mejillas.


	17. Chapter 17

Sarah tardó apenas 2 horas en llegar al escondite de Daryl. Se acercó a la ventana y al mirar dentro vio que no habia nadie. Por un momentó pensó que quizás Daryl se habia mudado. Rodeo la casa mirando de vez en cuando a su interior pero no vio rastro del cazador. De pronto, oyó como crujia una rama y se giró bruscamente, encontrandose cara a cara con la ballesta de Daryl.

\- Que haces aquí.- dijo Daryl bruscamente .- Crei que lo habia dejado claro, que no me buscaseis..

\- Daryl...oye, de verdad que no te estabamos buscando, pero un dia descubrimos tu escondite.. y yo..

-¿descubrimos? ¿Quien más está contigo?

\- Nadie...lo descubrimos hace unos meses...yo..

\- ¡¿que?!

\- Puedes apartar este trasto de mi cara...es que no puedo pensar...- Daryl bajó la ballesta, pero segui mirandola con ojos hostiles. - Hace unos meses, Carl y yo descubrimos tu escondite. No se lo dijimos a nadie, y una vez a la semana venimos a comprobar que sigues bien.

\- ¿que? - la mirada de Daryl se habia suavizado y parecia avergonzado.

\- Lo siento Daryl,,,se que querias que no te buscasemos, pero tienes que volver.

Un silencio se hizo entre ambos y Daryl hizo un gesto a Sarah para que entrase en casa. No tenia mucho, pero era acogedora y parecia muy segura. Sarah echó vistazo, mientras Daryl se sentaba en un raido sofá y le hacia otro gesto a Sarah para que se sentase en frente. Se miraron durante un momento, hasta que Daryl habló por find.

\- ¿Que pasado? ¿Judith esta bien?

\- Si. - Sarah se miró las manos.- Mañana es su cumpleaños. Carl va a preparle una fiesta sorpresa y todo el mundo va a ir. Creo que deberias venir.

\- No voy a volver por una estupida fiesta,. - vio que Daryl se servía una cerveza, y que habia varias latas por el suelo.- ¿es por eso por lo que has venido? ¿para que vaya a una estupida fiesta?

\- No es estupida.- ahora era Sarah quién le miraba hostil. - Es importante. Para Judith, para todos. Ella te echa de menos, ¿sabes? Antes siempre preguntaba por ti. Pero está dejando de hacerlo. Ya apenas se acuerda de ti, - Daryl no dijo nada, pero Sarah vio que estaba avergonzado. - Se que ella es importante para ti, siempre cuidaste de ella. ¿No la echas de menos?

Daryl no contestó. Emitió un gruñido que Sarah interpreto como un si. Ya sabía que no iba a recibir mucho mas de Daryl. Pero tenia que seguir intendolo.

\- Pero no es por Judith por quien he venido. Es por Carol.

\- Que..¿ella esta bien? .- A Daryl se le quebró la voz.

\- Depende de lo que definamos como bien.- Sarah hizo una pausa y se levantó antes de preseguir.- Esta viva, pero ya no es quien era. No participa, no da su opinion, no rie...ha dejado de vivir. Rick y Glenn dicen que ha vuelto a ser quien era cuando vivia su has roto el corazon, Daryl.

\- Yo no he hecho nada...ella dejó bastante claro que no queria saber nada de mi.

\- A veces eres imbecil.

\- ¿perdona?

\- Me has oido.- Sarah comenzó a recoger las cervezas del suelo y a apilarlas.- ¿has estado bebiendo?

\- ¿ y eso a que viene? No tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie, y menos a una niñata.

\- Ah, claro, con que soy una niñata, ¿eh? - Ahora los dos estaban de pie, uno enfrente del otro.- Pues mientras tu estabas aquí compadeciendote de ti mismo y bebiendo, yo he salido a cazar todos los dias para que la gente de Alexandria pueda comer. Aaron y Eric han seguido saliendo a buscar gente. Todos hemos seguido arriesgando nuestras vidas para que Judith pueda crecer segura. Pero claro, eso a ti ya te da igual, ¿no es eso?

\- No tienes ni idea.

\- ¿ah no? - Sarah recogió su mochila del suelo.- Se que te fuiste por Carol. Porque piensas que no te merece. Se que ella te dijo que no queria que fueseis algo más. - Daryl le miraba atonito, sin saber porque aquella muchacha a la que apenas conocia sabia tanto..- Ella solo tiene miedo. De que le vuelva a hacer daño. Por eso se encierra en si misma. Como haces tu. Como hago yo. Pero eso no significa que no te quiera. Joder, ella te quiere. Y en el fondo tu lo sabes, pero te da miedo intentarlo.

\- Sarah...

\- No dejame terminar. Te da miedo intentarlo y que ella te acepte. Te acojona por que no es tu elemento, no sabes como hacer las cosas. TIenes miedo de cagarla. Por eso viniste aquí. Te alejaste pero no demasiado. No pensabas volver, pero querias estar cerca de ellos. Porque son importantes para ti. Y sobre todo, porque sabes que tu eres importante para ellos.

\- No es tan simple.

\- Lo es. - Sarah suavizo la mirada.- He venido aquí a buscarte para que vuelvas, porque la gente de Alexandria te necesita, te echa de menos... pero sobre todo porque tu les necesitas y les echas de menos. NO voy a dejar que te pudras aquí solo, mientras te vuelves un borracho. Ven conmigo, por favor.

Daryl miró al vacio, avergonzado y sin saber muy bien que decir. Tras un silencio que a Sarah se le hizo eterno, asintió con la cabeza.

\- De acuerdo, vamos.


	18. Chapter 18

Salieron en menos de una hora hacia Alexandria. Sarah sabía que era más seguro esperar a que se hiciese de día para volver, pero no quería arriesgarse a que Daryl cambiase de opinión. Salieron y alumbrando con una linterna se dirigieron hacia casa. Llevaban caminando una hora cuando Daryl de repente se paro en seco, y llevándose un dedo a los labios, indicó a Sarah que se callase.

Se acercaron al borde del sendero y vieron un grupo de gente, que gritaban y reían escandalosamente alto. Eran 6. Se reían y bebían mientras miraban hacia su izquierda. Ni Daryl ni Sarah alcanzaban a ver que era lo que miraban. Se movieron hacia la izquierda para ver mejor. Y fue entonces cuando las vieron. Dos chicas, de la edad de Sarah estaban atadas a un poste desnudas. Daryl notó como Sarah se tensaba a su lado. Los hombres volvieron a reir, y si apenas inmutarse, dispararon a las chicas en el estomago. Daryl miró hacia otro lado, asqueado, y aturdido. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que Sarah había tensado el arco y disparaba a los hombres uno a uno mientras corría hacia ellos. Salió detrás de ella, y liquidó a 2 más que intentaban acabar con Sarah. Fue todo muy rápido, y Daryl se quedó impresionado de lo rápidamente que Sarah había acabado con ellos.

Sarah ya había llegado a la altura de las 2 chicas, que magulladas se desangraban. Se miraron durante un segundo, y después, sin pensarlo, les clavó un cuchillo en el cráneo. De pronto se paró en seco, y soltó el cuchillo y el arco. Y se desplomó. Y empezó a llorar.

Daryl no sabía muy bien que hacer. Miro alrededor para cerciorarse que no había nadie más y lentamente se acercó a Sarah y le puso una mano en el hombro. Ella le miró, sería, y con la mirada perdida. Enfocó la mirada en sus ojos azules y sin pensarlo demasiado, se acercó para poder abrazarla. Ella le devolvió el abrazo y siguió llorando durante un rato más.

Tras lo que a Daryl le parecio una eternidad, Sarah se separó de el, limpiandose las lagrimas con las mangas de su jersey. Seguia con la mirada perdida y no dejaba de temblar. Daryl no sabía que más hacer. Le ayudo a levantarse y recogieron las armas del suelo. Sarah parecía que se estaba calmando.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Lo siento...Daryl...- se colgó el arco y se guardo el cuchillo en el cinturón. - Se que ha sido estúpido, podiamos haber muerto...yo..es...lo..siento...no sé en que pensaba...

\- Ey! - Daryl le agarro del brazo,- No te preocupes, estamos bien.

\- Pero podiamos haber muerto! - gritó Sarah.- ¡ Es que no te das cuenta! ¡Fue una estupidez! ¡Casi hago que nos maten! ¡Daryl!

\- Eh! Deja de gritar, Sarah...no necesitamos más emociones por hoy.- Daryl intentó calmarse también.- De acuerdo, fue una estupidez, pero estamos bien. Además, se lo merecían.

\- Tu no lo entiendes Daryl. Nadie lo entiende. - retomaron el camino a casa.

\- ¿Y porque no me lo explicas? - Dijo Daryl.

\- Vale.- Sarah tomo aire y prosigio. - Cuando tenía 9 años mis padres se divorciaron, y yo me fui a vivir a Nueva York con mi madre y su nuevo marido. Al principio pasaba de mi, el y mi madre hacian su vida y yo simplemente estaba allí. Nadie me prestaba demasiada atención, así que aprendí a arreglarmelas sola. Pero cuando cumplí los 11 años, el empezó a mirarme diferente. Empezó a hacerme más caso y siempre quería estar conmigo. Al principio me alegré, me sentía querida. Pero después empezó a ser un poco siniestro. SIempre quería saber donde estaba, que hacía, con quién iba. Y...y una noche...el, entró en mi habitación por la noche...Pensé que queria darme las buenas noches y ya, pero...el tenía otros planes..Yo..no sabia que hacer...y... - Sarah volvió a limpiarse las lagrimas.- no entendia que estaba pasando...solo que no me gustaba...asi que cogí la lampara de la mesa y le aticé con todas mis fuerzas...

\- Se lo merecia el muy cabron.- dijo honestamente Daryl.

\- Daryl, le maté.

\- Se lo merecia, Sarah.- le limpio las lagrimas con el pulgar.- Ese cabrón se merecia algo peor que la muerte. Fue en defensa propia.

\- Si...- Sarah rió sarcastica.- pues mi madre no pensó lo mismo...no testificó a mi favor...solo..ella...dios, ella dijo que yo estaba descontrolada y que le habia destrozado la vida...me mandaron a un correccional en Georgia...y bueno, allí era donde estaba con Jake cuando todo esto pasó...

\- Sarah, lo siento...- Daryl miró a la Sarah con un nuevo respeto. Ella también lo habia pasado mal por culpa de unos padres que no merecían llamarse "padres".- Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso..

\- Y por eso, es por lo que he hecho lo que he hecho. Quería salvar a esas chicas, aunque sabía que ya no había nada que hacer...esos cabrones...ya habían hecho lo que querian..

\- Si, pero ya no podrán hacerselo a nadie más...y eso es gracias a tí.

\- Bueno...tu tambien has hecho tu parte.- dijo al tiempo que sonreia Sarah.- Gracias, por cubrirme...

\- Para eso estamos.- le golpeo suavemente en el hombro con el suyo.- Pero la proxima vez, agradeceria que me hicieses una señal, ¿de acuerdo?

Sarah asintió, y seguido levanto la vista, y vio que ya estaban llegando a Alexandria.


	19. Chapter 19

Las puertas se abrieron en cuanto se acercaron a ellas con un chirriante sonido que para Sarah suponia el sonido de estar a salvo. Al otro lado, Rick les esperaba con un semblante serio. Pero en cuanto cruzaron el umbral, Rick saludó con una sonrisa a Sarah, que le devolvió el saludo, para posteriormente acercarse a Daryl y abrazarle fuerte. No como dos amigos se abrazarían, sino como dos hermanos lo harian. Fue un abrazo largo, y Sarah notó que Daryl comenzaba a sentirse incomodo con el prolongado contacto. Aún así, tal vez por agradar a Rick, o por que realmente lo necesitaba, no se apartó. Sarah, se despidió de ellos y se fue hacia su casa. Por el camino, pensó en ir a saludar a Carl, que seguramente estaría leyendo unos comics en su cuarto, como todas las noches. pPero entonces se dio cuenta, que hoy no era como todos las demás. Hoy, Carl tenía una cita. Con Enid. Con aquella chica que parecía traer locos a todos los adolescentes de Alexandría. Aquella chica que deseaba odiar pero que seguia cayendole bien. Pero realmente a quien odiaba era a ella misma. Se odiaba por ser esa chica celosa que no podia alegrarse por que su amigo fuese feliz. Odiaba ser la chica que por segunda vez, se estaba enamorando de su mejor amigo. Entro en casa y se fue directa a la cama. Y como tantas otras noches ultimamente, se fue llorando a dormir.

* * *

\- Me alegro que hayas vuelto.- Dijo sin dejar de sonreir Rick. - Ya estabas tardando.

\- Sarah me convenció.- Daryl aparto la mirada de la de su amigo.- Es...bueno, es bastante convincente, y cabezona.

\- Si, eso es verdad...me recuerda a alguien .- Rick le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro.- Bueno...debería volver a trabajo, me quedan dos horas de guardia. Y tu, bueno...aunque no te vendría mal una ducha...deberías ir a verla.

\- ¿que?

\- Vamos Daryl...primero, no soy idiota, ni ciego, segundo, no eres nada sutil y tercero...bueno, ella no ha sido la misma desde que te fuiste.

\- Rick...

\- Mira, no es conmigo con quien tienes que hablar. Ya sé que no te gusta hablar de esto, y por eso no te pido que me digas ni me confieses nada...de todos modos ya lo sé...en fin, lo que quiero decir es que, ella es tu familia. Por eso deberias ir a verla ahora mismo.

\- De acuerdo. - dijo levantando la vista.- Pff...que pesados estáis todos...

\- Tu intenta no cagarla ¿vale?- Rick se despidió y volvió a su guardia. Daryl emprendió el camino a casa de Carol.

* * *

Carol leia un libro como cada noche que no tenía que hacer guardia. Había acostado a Judith y ahora intentaba relajarse leyendo. No es que lo estuviese consiguiendo si era sincera. Carl le había contado que iba a salir con Enid, en plan cita. Estaba muy emocionado y Carol se alegraba por el, pero a la vez, sentía un vació cada vez mayor. Ella era quién le había dicho a Daryl que no quería nada más y que era mejor que quedasen como amigos, pero comenzaba a arrepentirse. El se había ido, y seguramente no volvería. Había perdido su oportunidad de ser feliz.

Intentaba volver a concentrarse en le libro cuando oyo que alguien entraba en la casa. Intentaba ser sigiloso, pero se golpeó con la mesa del recibidor (que ella había puesto torcida, para que quien no lo supiese se golpease). Se levantó y con el cuchillo en la mano, esperó tras el marco de la puerta. CUando vio que el intruso se acercaba, se tiró contra él, lanzandolo al suelo y dispuesta a clavarle el chuchillo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

\- ¿Da-daryl?

\- Joder! ¡Casi me matas!

\- Lo...lo siento...no sabia...yo...joder..¿estas bien? - dijo preocupada mientras el ayudaba a levantarse.

\- Si, tranquila...

\- Lo siento...pensé que eras un intruso..- Carol volvió a mirar a Daryl, que aunque estaba más sucio que cuando se fue, tenía buen aspecto. - ¿porque no has llamado?

\- No sé...yo...no sabía muy bien que me iba a encontrar... - Daryl se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

\- ¿Y que pensabas encontrarte? - dijo Carol burlona.- ¿una rave?

\- No sé...

\- Daryl, solo estamos Judith y yo. Carl está en una cita con Enid, y a Rick ya le habrás visto.

\- Ya...bueno da igual...- Daryl se mordia las uñas nervioso.- ¿puedo ver a Judith? Te-te prometo que no la despertaré.

\- Claro, está en mi habítación...ve, haré café.

Daryl entró en el cuarto de Carol, que seguía tal como lo recordaba, ordenado, funcional y limpio. Vio a Judith espatarrada, durmiendo placidamente mientras ocupaba todo el espacio posible.

\- hey, he vuelto pequeña. Espero que aún te acuerdes de mí...bueno...más te vale, porque he vuelto para tu fiesta eh? - se acercó a la pequeña y le besó en la frente. Al girarse vio que Carol estaba en la puerta y le sonreía.

\- Eres muy adorable cuando estás con ella.

\- Pff...para.

\- Es verdad.- Carol se giró y mirandole de reojo añadió.- ¿te apetece un café?

\- ¿Y Jason?

\- ¿que?

\- Jason, ¿le parecía bien?

\- ¿Y que tiene que ver el con esto? ¿con nosotros? - se sonrojo al usar el termino "nosotros".

\- Carol...- comenzó irritado Daryl.

\- No le he vistó desde la fiesta, Daryl. - y mirandole fijamente añadió.- No es con el con quien quiero hablar, ni tomar un café. Es contigo. ¿te quedas?

\- Claro.- Daryl se quitó la ballesta y se sentó enfrente.


	20. Chapter 20

Permanecieron en silencio, mientras tomaban el café. No eran raros esos largos silencios entre los dos, pero después de tantos meses sin verse, Carol esperaba que Daryl fuese más comunicativo. Sabía porque se había ido, eso no le hacia falta preguntarlo, le conocía bien. De lo que no estaba tan segura era, porque había vuelto. No había ningun riesgo inminente en Alexandría que le hiciese volver, y todos estaban bien, por lo que no lo entendía. Se alegraba, claro, pero no terminaba de fiarse. Vió como terminaba su café y decidió preguntarselo directamente.

\- ¿Porque has vuelto?

\- Carol...lo siento. - hablaron casi a la vez.

\- ¿que?

\- Siento haberme ido, se que no estuvo bien.- Daryl se mordia el labio nervioso.- Yo...necesitaba alejarme un poco...pero debí avisaros...lo siento.

\- No pasa nada.

\- ¿No estas enfadada? ¿de que me fuese?

\- No.- contestó secamente Carol, y vio como Daryl parecia triste.

\- Err...vale.. - Daryl se levantó.- Yo deberia irme a casa...y...bueno...estarás cansada...

\- Daryl.- Le cortó Carol.- No estoy enfadada. Estaba triste.

\- Oh...

\- ¿Te echaba de menos sabes? - Carol se limpió una lagrima que le rodaba por la mejilla.- Echaba de menos hablar contigo, esas cosas..

\- Carol, no soy un gran conversador...- dijo divertido.

\- Eso no es verdad. Cierto es que no hablas mucho...pero cuando lo haces, merece la pena escucharte. - vio como Daryl se ruborizaba.- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

\- Y yo me alegro de haber vuelto.- fijo la mirada en los ojos de ella y la mantuvo fija, decidida.

\- ¿porque has vuelto? .- preguntó de repente Carol. AL ver que Daryl se tensaba, continuo.- Me alegro, pero no acabo de entender porque has vuelto...no ha cambiado nada desde que te fuistes...

\- Sarah vino a buscarme. Hablamos y digamos que es bastante convincente. - Daryl volvió a bajar la mirada y se miraba las manos.- Ella me hizo darme cuenta que no era feliz ahí fuera. Que dónde debía estar era aquí, con mi familia. - Carol no dijo nada.- Aunque nada haya cambiado.

\- ¿Estas seguro?

\- Si,- se levantó y cogiendo su ballesta se acerco a Carol que también se había puesto de pie.

Algo tormemente rodeó a Carol y se fundieron en un abrazo que ambos necesitaban. Daryl apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de ella, aspirando su olor, mientras sus labios rozaban su cuello. No queria soltarse. Y sin poder evitarlo, acercó sus labios al cuello de Carol y comenzó a besarlo suavemente, deteniendose cada vez más. Aplicando más presión cada vez. De pronto, Carol se separó. Tenía la cara empapada por las lagrimas y le miró con ternura mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

\- Daryl...yo...lo siento...pero no ha cambiado nada...-

Daryl apartó la mano de Carol de su mejilla y forzando una sonrisa se marchó.

* * *

Acababa de amanecer cuando Carl apareció en casa de Daryl. Tras una breve conversación con él, se dirigió al cuarto de Sarah. Ella siempre se despertaba antes de que amaneciese, pero al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que hoy no lo había hecho. Sarah estaba tumbada boca abajo, destapada y tan solo llevaba una camiseta enorme y unas bragas. La camiseta se le había subido hasta la mitad de la espalda, que dejaba a la vista su ropa interior. Quitando la noche que habían dormido juntos, Carl nunca había visto a una chica en ropa interior. Y la vez anterior no tuvo mucho tiempo de fijarse, ya que su padre hizo que se marchara. Pero ahora si podia fijarse. Es cierto que ella era su mejor amiga, pero tenia que admitir que era sexy, Pero se dio cuenta que no podía seguir mirandola mientras dormia, así que cerró de un portazo, haciendo que se despertará. Sarah se giró y al verle en la puerta se cubrió con el edredón.

\- Sarah, lo siento...yo...pense, bueno...tu...tu siempre...- La cara de Carl estaba cada vez más roja.

\- Carl, tranquilo. - Le sonrió y se sentó en la cama haciendole un gesto para que se sentará también.- He traido a Daryl.

\- Lo sé, le he visto abajo. ¿como lo has hecho? ¿que le dijiste?

\- La verdad.- dijo misteriosa. - Pero nada de hablar de Daryl...¿como fue tu cita?

\- Pues...bien...al menos eso creo..- una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Carl.- Sabes...nos, nos besamos...

\- Vaya.- Sarah intentó ocultar su malestar.- Me alegro.

\- Si...aunque al principio fue un poco raro ¿sabes? - continuo Carl.- Parecia como que no se lo pasaba bien...yo hablaba sin parar pero ella solo contestaba con monosilabos...no sé, y luego, bueno...cuando volviamos hacia acasa de repente cambió y me besó. No es que me esté quejando...pero no sé...fue raro...

\- Quizás estaba nerviosa.- mintió Sarah.

\- ¿tu crees? - preguntó interesado Carl. -¿crees que yo la pongo nerviosa?

\- ¿Y porque no ibas a hacerlo?

\- No sé...yo...solo soy Carl.- respondió avergonzado.

\- Carl...tu le gustas, es logico que se ponga nerviosa cuando está contigo.- Sarah se levantó, necesitaba acabar con esa conversación.- Carl, no le des más vueltas. Le gustas.

\- Eso espero.- su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.- Bueno...te dejo que te vistas...te espero abajo, ¿vale?

\- Vale.


	21. Chapter 21

Sarah bajó a la cocina y se encontró a Daryl jugando con Judith, mientras Carl jugaba con la ballesta de Daryl. Vio que Daryl se había duchado a conciencia. Levantó la mirada de judith y le sonrió con esa medio sonrisa que solo dedicaba a algunas personas. Sarah se sintió a gusto, y por primera vez en bastante tiempo, volvió a sentirse parte de una familia.

Carl también levantó la vista y le miró con cara sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta que se había puesto un vestido. Sarah no usaba nunca vestidos antes de que el mundo se fuese a la mierda, y desde entonces eran cada vez menos prácticos. Pero pensó que ya que iban a celebrar una fiesta, podría aprovechar para vestirse acorde.

\- Vaya.- logró decir Carl.- tu...vaya...

Sarah sonrió para sus adentros y se ruborizó un poco, pero se sentía bien. Daryl les miraba divertido y murmurando algo para si mismo, se levantó y salió de la casa. Carl seguía mirándola aturdido y Sarah empezó a sentirse algo incomoda.

\- Solo es un vestido, Carl...soy la misma de siempre. - dijo burlona.

\- Ya...pero...bueno...estas...estas muy guapa.- dijo al tiempo que se ruborizaba. Sarah también comenzó a ruborizarse.

\- Gracias.- Se acercó a Carl e hizo que se levantase.- Vamos, ¿no querrás llegar tarde no?

* * *

Casi todo el mundo que residía en Alexandria se acercó a casa que Rick, Judith, Carl y Carol compartían. Habían conseguido suficientes pilas para que no faltase la musica durante todo el día, y aunque no estaba demasiado alta, daba el pego. Había comida en abundancia y por lo que Sarah pudo ver, también había bebida de sobra. Mientras pasaba el día, cada vez hablaban más alto y se acercaban más. Sarah, junto con Carl, Ron y Enid, eran los únicos a lo que no se les permitía beber y pudieron darse cuenta de los cambios que el alcohol producía en los adultos. Sarah se fijó en Daryl, que bebía su cerveza en una esquina, con la mirada baja y que solo la levantaba para echar un vistazo a Carol, que bailaba en el centro de la habitación. Carol bailó con varios hombres de Alexandria, para luego bailar con Glenn y con Rick, mientras reía y seguía bebiendo. Sarah sabía que eso le estaba haciendo polvo a Daryl. Y se sentía culpable. Ella le había traído, con la idea de que era lo mejor para todos, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que quizás, no había sido una buena idea. Excusándose, se acercó a él.

\- Hola.

\- Hey.- dio un largo trago a la cerveza y después se la acercó.- ¿quieres?

\- Daryl...soy menor.

\- No creo que eso importe ahora.- volvió a mirar hacia el centro de la pista, donde Carol hablaba con Jason.- También eres menor para matar. Dios, también eras menor cuando ese cerdo...- vio que Sarah bajaba la cabeza avergonzada.- Lo siento.

\- Da igual.- Sarah le arrebató la cerveza y le dio un trago.- Aunque ya sé la respuesta...¿porque no bailas con ella?

\- Pff...yo no bailo.

\- Ya...pero ella sí.

\- ¿y?

\- Que si no bailas con ella, lo hará con otro.

\- Pues estupendo. - Daryl se terminó la lata y cogió otra de la mesa.

\- Ya. - Sarah se acercó a Daryl para que nadie más les oyese.- Pero ella está ahí esperándote. No esta esperando a Glenn, ni a Rick ni a Jason. Ni a ningún idiota de estos. Te espera a ti.

\- No tienes ni idea.- se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano,- Ayer me dijo que no ha cambiado nada.

\- Bueno, quizás tengas que hacer que cambie. Dar tu el primer paso.

\- Pff...- hizo una pausa.- ¿igual que vas a hacer tu con Carl? ¿huh?

\- ¡¿que?!

\- O vamos...no te has puesto ese vestido para la fiesta. Te lo has puesto para él.

\- No.- dijo secamente mientras notaba como se sonrojaba. - No.

\- Ya. No es tan divertido cuando se trata de ti, ¿eh?

\- No tienes ni idea...- Sarah se levantó.- Carl está con Enid. Carol no está con nadie. No es lo mismo.

\- Sarah...oye...

\- Déjame.- se soltó de la mano de Daryl.- No tienes ni puta idea.

Y con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas salió de la casa, intentando pasar desapercibida. Pero Carl se dio cuenta.

Y mientras Carl, salia también de la casa, dejando a Enid bailando demasiado a gusto con Ron, se dio cuenta que Daryl se levantaba y se alisaba la ropa mientras cruzaba la habitación en dirección a Carol.

\- Hey. - sonrió coqueta a Daryl.

\- Hola.

\- ¿todo bien?

\- ¿bailas? - dijo avergonzado.

\- Vaya...pensaba que ya no ibas a pedírmelo.- sonrió mientras se acercaba a Daryl.- Claro, Pookie.

* * *

Carl encontró a Sarah en un claro casi al final de la calle principal. Estaba sentada en la hierba, encorvada hacia delante y al acercarse, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Carl había visto llorar a mucha gente desde que el mundo de dejar un mundo normal. El incluso, había llorado muchas veces. Pero Sarah no lloraba. Era fuerte. Decidida. Y divertida. Y nunca lloraba. Sabía que había sufrido mucho pero nunca la había visto llorar.

\- Sarah...

\- Márchate. - dijo sin girarse, - Por favor.

\- ¿que pasa?

\- Márchate. Carl, por favor.

\- No hasta que no me digas que pasa. - Carl se colocó delante y le apartó el pelo de la cara.- Dime que ha pasado.

\- Nada...es...- Sarah no conseguía concentrarse con la cara de Carl tan cerca.- es...es una tontería.

\- Vamos...sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. - Carl seguía poniéndole el pelo detrás de la oreja, deteniendo cada vez más.

\- Es...- Carl le miraba con ojos expectantes y Sarah, sin pensarlo dos veces, acerco sus labios a los de el, y rozándolos primero, para fundirse en un beso que el le devolvió con mucha más pasión de la que ella esperaba.

Sonrió mientras se besaban, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que el estaba aún con Enid, y que nunca había querido ser esa chica, y se separó de golpe. Carl le miraba con cara sorprendida, y ella, murmurando, "no, no, no, mierda", salio corriendo hacia casa.


	22. Chapter 22

Daryl y Carol bailaron durante un buen rato ante las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos. Ninguno esperaba ver bailar a Daryl. Aunque de hacerlo, sabían que solo lo haría con ella. De pronto, vieron que cogía de la mano a Carol y salían los dos de la casa.

\- Daryl...¿que pasa? - preguntaba nerviosa Carol.- ¿a donde vamos?

\- Fuera.

\- Si eso ya lo veo...¿que pasa?

\- Nada...tu y yo vamos a hablar.

\- Vale...- Carol le miró a lo ojos y vio que le devolvia la mirada con decisión.- De que quieres hablar...?

\- De nosotros.- Daryl se mordía el labio nervioso.- Quiero que me expliques que está pasando.

\- Nada...Daryl, no se a que te refieres.

\- ¿a no? - Daryl movió las manos frustrado.- Me fui por ti ¿sabes? Porque no soportaba la idea de que te arrepintieses. Y vuelvo, y todo el mundo me dice que ya era hora porque tu no habías sido la misma, sabes, y pensé que quizás...bueno...que no te arrepentías. Pero luego me dices que no ha cambiado nada. Pero esperas a que te saque a bailar...no te entiendo, Carol.

\- Lo siento.

\- Explícamelo. ¿es por Jason?

\- Dios, estás obsesionado con el! - grito Carol.

\- ¡ pues explícamelo entonces!

\- ¡No es por Jason, vale?! - gritó Carol.- No habíamos vuelto a hablar hasta hoy.

\- ¿entonces? - preguntó en tono más pacificador Daryl.

\- Tengo miedo. Simple y llanamente. - dijo abatida Carol. - tengo miedo de que otro hombre me haga sufrir, ¿sabes? Si, asi de perdedora soy.

\- Yo, yo nunca te haría daño Carol.

\- No de esa forma...eso ya lo sé...- desvió la mirada.- tengo miedo de enamorarme y que salga mal...eres mi mejor amigo...no quiero perder eso...

\- No puedo prometerte que vaya a salir bien Carol...pero...me gustaría intentarlo.- dijo mientras se ruborizaba.

\- Eso lo dices ahora.

\- ¿que se supone que significa eso?

\- Pues...bueno...hay mucha gente aquí...y bueno...chicas más jóvenes, sin tantos problemas...ya sabes...

\- ¿que?

\- Bueno, no se Daryl...¿y si ves otra chica que te guste más?

\- Pero que dices, Carol...

\- Yo no soy nada del otro mundo, sabes...yo...bueno...

\- deja de hablar así .- contestó cortante Daryl.- No vuelvas a rebajarte así.

\- Daryl...solo estoy siendo practica.

\- ¡pues yo no quiero ser practico! - gritó exasperado.- dios...es que no entiendes nada...Te lo diré clarito. Yo no quiero a nadie más. Me dan igual las otras chicas. Yo te quiero a ti. - dijo, mientras miraba al suelo.

\- Daryl...

Pero el no le dio tiempo a que protestase. Se acercó y la besó, y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Se quedó quieta por un instante, pero Daryl no cesó en su empeño hasta que ella se relajo y empezó a devolverle el beso.

Carl encontró a Sarah en su cuarto...envuelta bajo las sabanas y lloriqueando.

\- Sarah.

\- Carl, por dios márchate.

\- ¿pero porque? - Carl se sentó en la cama.- Tenemos que hablar.

\- No.- dijo secamente Sarah. - No tenemos que hablar de nada.

\- Sarah...

\- ¡No! - grito Sarah.- ¡ Fue un error!

\- Pero...

\- Mira..lo siento ¿vale?. Estaba triste y bueno...no sé...no debí besarte...lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Claro...- Carl se levantó.- Lo que tu digas.

Y sin mirarla a la cara se marchó, dejando a Sarah abatida en la cama.


	23. Chapter 23

Daryl abrió los ojos, sin saber muy bien donde se encontraba. Carol se movió a su lado, y el la acercó hacia él.

\- Buenos dias.- dijo con voz dormida Carol.

\- Buenos dias. - al tiempo que le besaba el cuello.- Deberiamos levantarnos ya, es tarde.

\- O quizás deberias esperar a que todos se marchen para salir.

\- ¿Que? - Daryl se separó de su lado.

\- Si bajas ahora...bueno, todos sabran que has dormido aquí.

\- ¿Te averguenzas de mi? - preguntó a la defensiva a mientras se levantaba.

\- Daryl.- le cortó Carol.- No es eso...pero bueno, tu...yo, yo pensé que preferirias manternelo en secreto. Entre tu y yo.

\- Carol, me da igual que la gente lo sepa...no es asunto suyo. - se acercó a Carol que también se había puesto de pie. - Además, no creo que a nadie vaya a sorprenderle.

Y sin decir nada más, la besó con la misma pasión con la que la había besado la noche anterior. Y como esperaba besarla a partir de ahora.

* * *

Cuando Daryl bajó a la cocina, se encontró a Rick desayunando. Éste sonrió y esperó a que Daryl se sentase para hablar.

\- Vaya, veo que a alguien se le dio bien la fiesta de Judith.

\- Calla. - dijo poniendose rojo.

\- La verdad que ya era hora...- Rick seguia sonriendo.- ¿Va a mudarse contigo?

\- ¿que?- preguntó alarmado Daryl.- No...no sé, yo...no hemos hablado de eso.

. Te estaba tomando el pelo Daryl...estas tenso. Quizá deberias volver ahi arriba a "relajarte" un poco más.

\- pff...- Daryl ignoró a Rick.- tu...¿tu crees que se mudaria conmigo?

\- Vamos Daryl...sabes que sí.

\- No sé...yo... - bajó la mirada.- Joder...no quiero estropearlo, ¿sabes?

\- Solo tienes que ser tu mismo...bueno, sin serlo demasiado. Ya me entiendes.- y dandole un palmada en la espalda se dirigió al cuarto de Judith. Se giró una ultima vez y sonriendo añadió.- Me alegro por vosotros.

Carol, que estaba al otro lado de la puerta de la cocina, sonrió para sus adentros.

* * *

Daryl salió a patrullar por fuera de los muros, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que habia pasado. se encontraba a unos 2 km de Alexandria cuando vió a Sarah sentada en un arbol. Volvia a vestir su ropa normal.

\- Sarah! - le llamo Daryl.

\- ¿Daryl? - preguntó sorprendia mientras se secaba las lagrimas.- ¿que haces aquí?

\- Patrullar el perimetro.- se acercó.- ¿has estado llorando?

\- No.

\- Eres muy mala mintiendo. ¿que pasa?

\- Nada.

\- Sarah...vamos...solo quiero ayudarte.

\- ¿y desde cuando te importa? ¿eh? - preguntó a la defensiva.- No tienes que fingir que te interesa.

\- ¡ Ey ! - dijo agarrandola de la muñeca.- DIme que te pasa.

\- Es una tontería. - vio que Daryl la miraba expectante.- Ayer besé a Carl.

\- Pensé que eso era lo que querias.

\- No es tan sencillo.- dijo avergonzada.

\- Sarah, vamos.

\- No, Daryl...mira, no es tu problema, no tienes que intentar arreglarlo todo. Además, tampoco eres un experto en relaciones.

\- Oye! - se quejó sonriendo Daryl.

Sarah le devolvió la sonrisa, pero pudo ver que era una sonrisa triste. Sin decir nada más, recogio sus armas y se marchó, dejando a Daryl sentado en el árbol.

* * *

Era ya de noche, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Sarah abrió sin mirar quien era pero con el cuchillo en la mano. Lo bajó cuando vio que era Carl.

\- Sarah...por favor, dejame pasar...tenemos que hablar.

\- De acuerdo.

Una vez en el salon se sentaron los dos en el sofa. Carl parecia nervioso y Sarah se alegro de no ser la unica.

\- He cortado con Enid.- dijo serio.- No es que tuviera que cortar nada, la verdad. Resulta que no estabamos juntos.

\- ¿que?

\- Si. La cita era solo para darle celos a Ron. Por eso estuvo tan rara al principio, y solo me besó hacia el final, cuando pasabamos por delante de casa de Ron.

\- Lo siento Carl...

\- Yo no.- Sarah le miraba sorprendida.- Sali con ella, porque tu eras mi amiga y pensaba que tenía que separar las dos cosas, ¿sabes?. No estaba seguro si sentia algo más que amistad y no queria estropearlo. No es que tenga muchas oportunidades de tener amigos de mi edad, la verdad.

\- Carl...yo..

\- Debí pedirtelo a ti. - Sarah le miraba confusa.- La cita, debí pedirtela a ti...pero es que bueno...yo...nunca le habia pedido salir a nadie, sabes. Yo...bueno, no sabía que hacer. Lo siento.

\- Carl...

\- Dejame terminar. - ahora le miraba a los ojos.- Se que seguramente la cagaré...yo...bueno, yo nunca he tenido novia antes.

\- Ni yo.- dijo sonriendo Sarah.

\- ¿y Jake?

\- Buenos,,,Jake y yo eramos más "amigos que se besan" que novios.

\- Y... - Carl tenia rojo hasta las orejas.- ¿y tu crees que nosotros podriamos ser de ese tipo de amigos?

Sarah le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó para besarle. Si, definitivamente ellos podian ser "amigos que se besan".


End file.
